


My Little Neighbor Tadashi

by roboticdoggy



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Other, ageswap au, plus not related, the gang will come into the story by bits, uuuuh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-03-22 08:24:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 24,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3721939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roboticdoggy/pseuds/roboticdoggy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(ageswap au w/o relation to each other)</p>
<p>Another laugh was coming from Tadashi by the time Hiro finished. He was being defeated by a 15 year old, and the 15 year old knew it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Say Hello

Hiro stayed alone in an one person apartment, only to be accompanied by his sometimes companions from his college. Mostly, he was up in his room alone to his thoughts, and the sounds of nature outside his windows. Well, they weren’t actually sounds of nature, rather cars, bikes, and people talking all drowsy too late at night when he did sleep. But there was a sound he was always glad to hear; the small rattle of a garage door that sounded in the alley way. It was usually around 6:45am that he would hear it, causing him to stir around from his dreams and get up. He’d walk to the bathroom and peek out the small window that resided in the cramped room and see a younger boy pulling out his bike, helmet and bag at ready as the other would climb on, then go off into wherever he went. Then, Hiro would start his day. 

He should really thank the kid for waking him up with the noise every morning, he’s never late to school anymore. He only wished the other had come early, and not just two years ago. The younger man came when he was only 13, apparently, as his Aunt says, and since his parents weren’t around anymore, he needed a place to live. She was more than happy to take him in, and heck, he was happy to. When the younger boy moved in, his visits to the woman’s cafe next door became longer when he had to work. She became more talkative, and even told him about the boy’s silly activities after closing time and at dinner. Hiro had ended up learning the boy’s name was Tadashi, though he never really called him or referred to him as Tadashi, rather just ‘your nephew’, ‘that boy’, and 'kid’, because he found it less awkward when they didn’t directly introduce each other.  
That didn’t stop Hiro from noticing the boy, now 15 and more hyper than ever. Himself at 19, he found it weird to have this subtle fondness over a boy he has yet to speak one word to-- Okay, that was a lie, they did speak, many times. It’s not as a normal conversation, when he would return home late, and Hiro was still somehow at the cafe, lost in conversation with his Aunt, he’s come in and look at them, wave and say hello, and then off up the stairs he went. He didn’t mind the quiet greetings and simple nods; even sometimes he’s receive a wave when the boy saw Hiro at the window in the morning. 

Yes, all was well. He knew a small family next door, and they accepted him. He hadn’t gotten that family feeling since he was small, before his parents allowed him to move away into a city all by himself. It was warm, nice, and relaxing to know that someone cared for him as maybe a child; he always snagged off a free drink from the boy’s Aunt, and she of course knew he was trying, and let him get away with it. Hiro was great with the cute act, but he still payed for his food, and listened to her stories. 

The night that was running to an end was a night he stayed late at the cafe; earlier he had to leave before the boy even came home. He wondered where Tadashi could have been, it was nearly 11:30pm when he got himself home, which was hardly a two minute walk, counting the house was barely down the street from the cafe.  
He must have had his music in when the boy came home, because that night he didn’t sleep, or rather couldn’t. He stayed up, working on his essay for class. 

He knew it was morning when the sun rise snuck in from his open window, blinding him.  
Lifting his arms to block out the menacing light, he knew he’s miss that loving sound of the garage and the boy returning. Looking at the time on his phone, 6:30am, he knew he’d hearing that fond sound any minute. So he settled into his chair, leaned his head back and waited. Waiting.. Waiting..

Jolting awake suddenly, the boy breathed in quickly-- Looking at the time; 7:15am. He barely slept, but that wasn’t what bothered him. He didn’t hear the endearing sound, or rather, his alarm clock. He supposed his boy could be his alarm clock, but that sound had never come. He was slightly sad that the familiar sound didn’t wake him up, even though he’d probably groan to himself as he got up for not sleeping-- But now he’s going to be late to school, and with the new found mystery of the missing younger boy, he didn’t really want to go, but since that’s definitely not an excuse to miss school, he jumped up, simply throwing on a plain sweatshirt to cover his shirt that he had worn yesterday.

“I’ll get something to eat when I get on campus..” he whispers to himself as a reminder, hurrying out the door and locking it before he bounced off to catch the late city bus.

\--

Hiro grumbled, walking up the street towards his apartment. He missed the bus back home, and the late one, thanks to his oh-so dear friends who then teased him about needing to walk more. Having brushed them off, saying he walks enough, only made them cross their arms and raise their eyebrows, all at once. It was a weird experience, and he still wonders if they rehearsed it. His thoughts were subsided as he got to the alley way. THe garage door still closed, making a frown edge it’s way to his face.  
Being upset over a kid wasn’t a usual thing for him, honestly, he hated children, but Tadashi wormed his way into his okay status. Probably for the fact that he didn’t really try to force Hiro into conversations, plus he loved his Aunt, so two point already for the kid. He turned his attention to the mailbox that rested on the sidewalk, along with the other people who lived in his apartment complex.

104, 105, 106.. 107! He dug the key from his wallet, pushing it into the slot and turning. The small click made his heart skip, peeking into the box. Letters from his parents, just as he wanted. He quickly grabbed them; three of them from his parents, two were bills-- Augh, bills! He threw his hands up into the air, which wasn’t the best of choice, because the five letters fled from his hand and fell to the ground. 

A smile sigh passed his lips as he stood, shut and locked his mail box, walked a few steps, and kneeled again. He started to pick up the letters when suddenly he didn’t feel alone; a small warmth was next to him.

“Do you need any help?” Spoke the voice, it was a familiar one, a smoothing one.

Hiro looked up, meeting the boy’s face he’s been worrying about all this time. Of course he wasn’t going to admit that, his Aunt probably already did that for him. Tadashi was now cocking an eyebrow, looking at Hiro closely as he was leaning forward on his heels. 

“Oh, uh--” The older boy had started, looking down at the two letter’s he held. Before he could speak another word, Tadashi kneeled next to him and picked up the last three. 

He stood up, his hat giving the late sun some shade to Hiro’s face as the boy held out the letters towards him. Hiro gulped and stood up, as much as he had earned for the some wake up call that morning, he didn’t exactly want the boy talking to him. It wasn’t because he didn’t like the boy-- Tadashi. No, as it seemed how explained before, he enjoyed him, but it was another thing to speak with actual words. 

Tadashi snorted as Hiro finally took the letters with caution, “Are you alright?” He asked, tilting his head.

“Oh yeah--” Hiro spoke quickly, “Yeah, I’m fine, y’know. I was just-- Well. You kinda came out of nowhere kid. I thought you were an hallucination at first.” He was speaking before he thought, and quickly subsided in his words.

But, for whatever reason, Tadashi laughed. It wasn’t a burst into laughter kind of thing, but rather a small chuckle. He smiled then, a show of braces on his teeth now clearly seen. Hiro never knew Tadashi had braces.

The laughed calmed his slightly, letting his shoulders relaxed as he smiled back at the younger boy. For a moment, they looked at each other; a connection suddenly becoming clear. 

“You live here, right?” Tadashi was the one who broke the silence, a small nod coming from Hiro before he looked back at the building. 

Tadashi tilt his head, starting towards the sidewalk that lead up to the front door of the apartment complex. Hiro complied and followed the younger boy. The first few steps along the cracked and beaten up cement were in silence. He was quiet again.  
“So,” Hiro started up another conversation, “I kinda.. Noticed you weren’t out today. Did you even come home last night? Me and your Aunt were..”

“Yeah I did, around 1 am, actually,” Tadashi spoke, a small tug in his voice as he rubbed the back of his neck, “Aunt Cass gave me heck about it, but I had to finish up some paper work..”

“Paper work?” Hiro asked, taking the first step towards the door with Tadashi.

Tadashi then smiled, another flash of the braces, “Yup! I’m applying some where, it’s for a school, and I’m really excited. So is Aunt Cass, she can’t wait for me to get in-- If I get in, I mean.” 

Hiro smiled, reaching out to the door knob, “I’ve heard you’re a smart boy--" 

“Tadashi.” 

“I know.” Hiro answered, which was quickly shot down when Tadashi scrunched his nose.

“I mean--” The older boy stammered out quickly, trying not to sound as creepy as he already had, “Your Aunt told me your name, is all. I promise I’m not keeping tabs on my neighbors or anything, I just--” 

Another laugh was coming from Tadashi by the time Hiro finished. He was being defeated by a 15 year old, and the 15 year old knew it. 

“It’s alright,” Tadashi spoke, holding his hand up to calm the other’s nerves, “Cass does that all the time, she talks about me with her friends, who I still hardly know, and they go all what-a-handsome-young-man on me..” He trailed off, but quickly brought back with his hand sticking out towards Hiro.

“But, here,” He said, a soft smile resting on his lips, “I’m Tadashi.”

Hiro looked at his hand, then up to him. Taking the smaller hand in his own large one, he shook it, “Hiro.”

“I know.” The younger boy smirked, recoiling his hand, “I’ll see you around, dude. I need to head back, Cass wants help in the cafe today.”

Tadashi was heading down the stairs as Hiro sighed quietly to himself, opening the door. He was stepping in when he heard the other sputter on his shoes, “Wait!” They both turned at the same time. Wow, how many times were people going to do that today?

“Aunt Cass wanted me to ask you if you wanted to come eat dinner at our house sometime. She really likes to have an older man around the house.” Tadashi’s smirk was back on his face when he saw the red rush to Hiro’s face.

“S-sure.” Hiro said softly, looking back into the hallway of the building before meeting the other’s gaze once more. 

Tadashi relaxed, putting his hands into his pockets and rocking on his heels, “Cool.” He said, turning on his feet and speeding down the way.  
Hiro didn’t wait to see the boy make it home, he popped into the building so quickly he thought he would become the new flash. Usually with new people, he would be restless and nervous, but right now he was just restless and a little.. Warm? The boy seemed genuine when he talked to people-- Oh god, he now had a formal meeting with Tadashi, he can finally stop calling him boy. 

He should really talk to his Aunt about that dinner soon, maybe he’ll dress nice...


	2. Stay awhile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [here we go again]
> 
> He pressed his nose up in a rather more pig-like manner, glancing at Hiro with a grin. Hiro had peeked at Tadashi, giving him a half hearted glare before rolling his eyes, “When did button noses start look like pig-nose demon children?” He asked, sarcasm thick in his voice.

Two weeks, as Hiro counted, was when he and Tadashi started to speak like civil beings-- Or even friends. Two weeks to start seeing Tadashi on the street more, to see him hanging around outside more, and for Hiro himself to stay out by his mailbox, even when he had no mail, to meet Tadashi for a daily conversation.

He found out more about the boy, about how much he liked robotics, and how he used to build little toy bots with his dad, just as Hiro did. One time over the span of a conversation, Hiro still had a robot he had made with his parents; and even sprinted into his house and back out just to show Tadashi.   
He was being a complete and utter big lug. He didn’t mean for him to be so attached to the younger boy, and he surely didn’t think people at the cafe would start to assume they were brothers. 

When Hiro heard one of the customers say, “Aw, what cute brothers!” He couldn’t help but choke on his coffee and spill it over the table, and Tadashi dropped the rag he was cleaning with. Aunt Cass laughed, waving her hands in the air as if trying to catch her breath as the other two rushed to clean up the mess. She had corrected the customer, who gasped and apologized for it.

Tadashi was the second one to laugh it off, but Hiro couldn’t quite muster enough to even giggle at the stranger. He gave them a small smile and quickly looked away, finding himself blushing. 

“I can’t believe it,” Tadashi said after the customer had left, leaving the three of them in the cafe, “We don’t even look that much alike. I have a long nose and big ears, Hiro’s nose is rounder, kinda like a button.” 

He pressed his nose up in a rather more pig-like manner, glancing at Hiro with a grin. Hiro had peeked at Tadashi, giving him a half hearted glare before rolling his eyes, “When did button noses start look like pig-nose demon children?” He asked, sarcasm thick in his voice.

The boy laughed, covering his mouth with his hand and shrugging, “When I started speaking to you, I’m slowly turning you into my minion.” 

Aunt Cass then broke in, “Excuse you, you’re both my minions. Now finish cleaning up, I’ll be getting upstairs and starting supper. Wings tonight!” She chimed, taking her apron off as she walked around the counter and hung it up, “Hiro, are you staying?”

Hiro looked at Cass, then to Tadashi who was now beaming, looking at Hiro like a child in a candy store. He sighed, shoulders relaxing and smiling, “Sure, Cass, I’d love to try some of your wings.”

“Yes!” Tadashi shot his arms up in victory, then bringing them back down with a small jumping motion. It seemed he was doing a sort of.. Dance.

Cass and Hiro couldn’t keep themselves from snickering at the other’s reaction, which caused a red to spread across Tadashi’s face and turn away, cleaning at the table next to him to keep himself busy.

“Great,” Cass hummed, going over to Hiro and ruffling his hair, “They’ll be the best wings you’ve ever had, they’ll melt your face off!” 

With that, the woman trotted off upstairs. Hiro smiled, touching his head for a moment before standing up. He looked at Tadashi, who continued to face away and cleaning at the table like his life depended on it, before he turned around to the back tables and began cleaning off any garbage. 

“Hey,” Tadashi spoke, just above a whisper as he played with the rag, looking at the other. 

Hiro tipped his head up, looking over his shoulder towards Tadashi with a small smile, “Yeah?” He asked, showing him he had his attention as he continued cleaning.

“Uhm.” The boy cleared his throat, crossing his arms, “You.. You know what botfighting is, right?”

Hiro stopped his movements, looking over at Tadashi with curious wide eyes. He gulped, “Yeah.. I heard about it.” 

Tadashi then smiled nervously, “Well-- I know you know more than that.. That’s where you go sometimes..”

“Tadashi--” Hiro tried to get a word in, but soon the boy was up in his space, causing him to stumble back into a table.

“I want you to take me once.”

“Excuse me?” Hiro asked. He was surprised, because the boys nature was so kind and genuine, he seemed like he wouldn’t want to hurt a single thing in this universe, but here he was. Asking him to take him to an illegal botfight.

“I want to go botfighting, at night, with you.” Tadashi seemed almost short of breath, his wide doe eyes looking up at the older boy. 

Hiro rubbed the back of his neck, looking at the stairs that could be his escape, but he couldn’t resist looking down at Tadashi again. No one could stop looking at Tadashi’s big round eyes, full of hope and knowledge, or his smile that fit on his face so naturally, how his front teeth dug into that smile as his hands would cup each other, holding on for dear life.

Hiro couldn’t say no.

“...A-Alright.” So he didn’t, “I’ll take you. Later.” He pointed at Tadashi when he said later, almost pressing his index finger against the boy’s nose to make his point clear.

Tadashi took it as an advance to step back, his grin wide, “Great! We’ll go after Aunt Cass is asleep. Around 10:30pm, for extra good measure.”

“I mean--” 

“Boys!” Cass called from the stairs, “The wings are done and set out! Time to eat! I’ll clean whatevers left in the morning!” She then headed off, her soft humming fading as she went into the house.

“I guess that settles it.” Tadashi spoke, his smile turning soft as he looked at Hiro. He set the rag on the counter, walking over to the stairs before looking back, “Are you coming?”

Hiro was still at loss of what happen. He took a deep breath and nodded his head, “Y-Yeah. Yeah, I’m coming.” He could feel his stomach knot a bit, but he threw whatever garbage he had picked up into the trash can near the table and followed the younger boy upstairs.

\--  
Dinner was relaxing. Hiro and Tadashi joked most of the time, Aunt Cass loved having Hiro around and made it specially clear that he had to come over to supper more often, because Tadashi seemed to be more talkative when he was around.   
That caused the young man to blush and giggle at the woman’s words. Hiro didn’t think Tadashi was much of himself around him, because he always tried to seem so strict and in-line, but with his Aunt, Tadashi would giggle and be relaxed. Hiro even noticed that Tadashi had a small lisp when he talked.

Mochi was the best part of the night, though, in Hiro’s book at least. He’d always seen the cat on the stairs, but never dared to walk up to the small house pet and give him the attention the animal wanted from the owners. With Hiro inside the house now, Mochi found himself strutting up to Hiro who relaxed on the kitchen chair and jumped right into the boy’s lap, naming that his spot for the night, which was rewarded with small coos and pets from both Hiro and Aunt Cass.

It was around 10:15 when they had all ended up on the couch, talking with the TV at a random show humming in the background. Cass was the first to start nodding off, raising her arms and yawning. Hiro saw the small glance Tadashi gave his aunt; desperation.

“I think I’m going to head off..” She said, scratching the back of her head and stretching.

“Alright, Cass, I’ll lock up.” Tadashi answered all too eagerly, standing up and walking to the stairway. He took the keys from the the holder and smiled.

Cass gave him a look, but shook her head to erase any thoughts, “Alright, sweetie.. Night.” She yawned once more before standing, tapping her outer thigh as she head upstairs. Mochi lifted his head, meowing and jumping from Hiro’s lap, waddling after the older woman.

“So.” Tadashi spoke after he heard the soft click of his Aunt’s door closing, leaning on the couch behind Hiro and his head hanging to the side.

“So..” Hiro copied Tadashi, looking at the other and setting his head against his shoulder, a smirk on his lips.

Tadashi rolled his eyes, “You’re not tired, are you?” 

“I dunnnnooo..” Hiro pretended to yawn and stretch before quickly wrapping his arms around Tadashi’s shoulders, tearing him down onto the couch and laughing. “Ah, now I have a pillow.”

Tadashi snorted, “Aaaaw gross, I don’t want your greasy hair on me get off of me--”

As Tadashi finished, Hiro pulled the boy close and rubbed his head against his chest, causing the smaller one to groan and move his arms, pressing his hands against Hiro’s head and pushing him away.

“Nasty!” Tadashi laughed, wiggling in Hiro’s hold, “Now I need to take three extra showers tomorrow!”

“You only shower every other day? I’m not the gross one here.” Hiro retorted, a smile spread across his face, letting go of the smaller boy.

“I don’t need to take a shower everyday.” Tadashi grinned, sitting up and getting into Hiro’s face, “Unlike someone I know.”

Hiro rolled his eyes, “Thanks, fish breath.”

“Rude.” Tadashi puff his bottom lip out, a small noise of distress in his throat, “But that’s not the point right now. Are we going to go or what?”

“Wow, you’re really excited for this, huh?”

\--

Six fights.

Hiro and Tadashi were in 6 botfights, one of which they ‘lost’, and the other 5 which they had won. It was easier to play others with Tadashi around, pulling off the defeated act better than Hiro (which he had experienced before). 

They ended up running out when one of the botfighters yelled in annoyance, nearly throwing their controller at Tadashi’s head before Hiro grabbed his arm and drug him into the alley way. The sounds of bot’s fighting was a lot more muffled there, and it gave them a chance to actually talk.

“I can’t believe how easy that is!” Tadashi said over a small cheer from the crowd, his hands clenched together in fists, a large grin on his face.

Hiro couldn’t believe he saw the boy smiling so big, he hasn’t seen Tadashi even this excited when he found that twenty on the street. Was it the rush he was feeling? As Hiro did this for the first time he made megabot and brought him to the fight, and beat his first battle. 

“It’s even easier when you get your own bot to fight with.” Hiro gave Tadashi a wink, putting megabot into his bag before hanging it back over his shoulder.

Tadashi had opened his mouth to say something, but was stopped by the sound of something hitting the trash cans just a few feet from them then fall to the ground and caused a loud crash. The small boy instead made a squealing sound, running into Hiro and hanging on his sweatshirt, and Hiro did the same to Tadashi.

“You two..” A voice called, it was the man from the fight before, a look of anger spread across his face. This time, he wasn’t sitting alone in the arena. No, this man had four or more other fighters with him, and they all shared the same expression.

Huh, Hiro’s gonna need to tell Gogo about that one.

“Hiro--” Tadashi whispered to the other, his hold tightening.

“We are so dead.” Hiro responded, louder than he had intended. 

The man laughed now, something sick in his voice as he spoke, “You don’t know how right you are.”

Hiro suddenly kicked it into high gear, wrapping his arm around Tadashi and lifting him up with one movement. He booked it on his feet, heading down the opposite way in the alley way, towards the road.

He could hear the other’s feet hitting the ground behind him, making only push himself harder. Usually he would have given up, but with Tadashi in his arms, he knew they’d do something even worse, and he promised himself to keep this kid safe, and dammit that is what he was going to do.  
He skidded to an almost stop near the end of the alley way, causing him to jolt forward and land on his hand. He growled, a small “Hiro!” being heard next to him. 

Hiro ignored the small sting on his scrapped hand, pushing off the ground and running again.

How long he was running for, he didn’t know, but his legs were burning and his arms were shaking as he still held the small boy close to him. He could feel Tadashi hiding his face deeper within Hiro’s chest as he slowly started to stop, looking behind him. When he didn’t see anyone, and the pathway was clear, he knew he could come to a complete stop.

He fell to his knees, his face sweaty and his body aching. He loosened his hold and Tadashi pushed himself from Hiro.

“Hiro!” Tadashi called, getting onto his knees along with Hiro, cupping his damp cheeks with a frown, “Why didn’t you just tell me to run?”

Hiro panted, leaning forward against Tadashi’s hands, “W-well.. I didn’t think..” He admitted.

“Anyone can see from that!” Tadashi growled out, before turning back to sincere, “You brought water in your bag, right?”

Without waiting for an answer, Tadashi moved behind Hiro and started to dig through his bag. After a few moments, the younger male retrieved a water bottle, sighing in relief. He opened the bottle before presenting it to Hiro from behind, who graciously took the bottle and started to chug it down.

Tadashi leaned on the other’s back softly, pressing his head against Hiro’s cheek, “Don’t chug it too fast, you’ll get a stomach ache.”

“I already ache everywhere else, what would it matter now?” Still, Hiro stopped himself and wiped at the water that was dripping from his mouth.

Tadashi smiled, reaching up and ruffling Hiro’s hair lovingly, “..Uh-- Wanna get a cab or something?”

“... Yeah.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS BORING I APOLOGIZE MAN I TRIED TO MAKE IT MORE EXCITING BUT..   
> also sorry if i dont get to comments, im super bad at that kind of thing (im a nervous child)


	3. Nightly rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [UH--- UHHHH;;;; I WAS INFLUENCED BY A FRIEND (HENRY U HECK) TO MAKE IT SLIGHTLY NSFW (its mostly just a lot being rlly close and kisses),,,, YEAH.   
> ITS BAD I APOLOGIZE]
> 
> Hiro sighed, grabbing the door knob and slowly opened the door, expecting to see some kid from college but was instead welcomed by Tadashi; a soaking wet and shaking Tadashi.
> 
> “T-Tadashi..” Hiro spoke, his voice ragged from just waking up, “What are you doing here?”

A sudden pounding on the door woke Hiro up with a jerk, blinking into the dark of his room. The knocking went on for a few minutes but then stopped again, allowing the soft pitter patter of the rain hitting his window to take it’s place. 

He waited, wondering if the person who knocked got the wrong door, until he was answer with a more frantic knocking, and louder too. He sighed, running his fingers through the mess of hair on top of his head. Another frantic knocking finally got him to snap out, “Wait a second, I’m getting there!” A small thunder crack sudden wavered after his yelling.

He reminds himself that he isn’t Thor and stands up, stretching up and getting his back to pop, a relaxing feeling rushing through his body-- Until more knocking broke his bliss. A glare spreading across the college boy’s face as he stormed out of his room, making all sorts of curses and noise as he passed through his small apartment, getting to the door. He peeked through the peephole, and when he saw no-one, he almost yelled out in frustration if it weren’t another softer knock against the door.

Hiro sighed, grabbing the door knob and slowly opened the door, expecting to see some kid from college but was instead welcomed by Tadashi; a soaking wet and shaking Tadashi.

“T-Tadashi..” Hiro spoke, his voice ragged from just waking up, “What are you doing here?”

Tadashi sniffled, holding his wet clothes closer to his body, “I-I.. Forgot my keys inside and I can’t get into m-my house..”

Hiro stared at him for a moment, “Uhm..” He looked back, the slightly messy apartment what he wanted it to be for Tadashi to see for the first time, “..Sure.” Either way, he stepped back and held the door open.

Tadashi quickly came in, a small puddle following in after him. Hiro wondered how long he had been in the rain, probably to ring the door man to even let him into the building.. He shook his head.

“Do you want a towel? Change of clothes? Blanket?” Hiro asked, stepping closer to the boy, almost feeling the drop in temperature right next to him.

“All of the above would be nice.” Tadashi gave a small smile, trying to keep his teeth from chattering.

Hiro nodded quickly, rushing from the living room and back into his room. He reached his drawers first, grabbing some sweatpants that could be tightened and a smaller t-shirt. He held the clothing to his chest, then grabbing a towel from which he kept in a basket. 

“Hey!” He called down the hall, crossing over to his bathroom and turning on the light, “Bathrooms down here, you can change..” 

Tadashi came down the softly lit hall, already have removed his hat and jacket. He looked paler than usual, the soft pink in cheeks seemed to drain more color from his face. The boy looked up at Hiro, holding his bare arms with his hands and a small chatter of his teeth was heard. 

Hiro blushed, looking at the boys tinted blue lips, his wide chocolate eyes, and slightly slouched figure. He softly pushed the clothing into the boy, causing Tadashi to sputter backwards slightly and hold tightly onto the items.

“H-Hiro--?” Tadashi tried to ask, but Hiro slid past him, softly ruffling his hair as he headed towards the kitchen.

“G-Get changed--” Hiro started, “I’ll make us some hot cocoa.” 

Tadashi hummed in response-- Hiro noted that he got it from his Aunt. She’d done it far too often when he was around that he almost got used to the sound. 

Hiro relaxed once he heard the door softly shut, leaving him in the moonlight that shared with the living room and kitchen. He moved to the side, flipping on the switch that turned on the hallway light. He welcomed the brightness rather than shied it away, letting himself focus on making their drinks.

“Hiro?” Tadashi came from the bathroom, wandering down the hall until he reached the open kitchen.

Hiro finished mixing their drinks as he turned around, “Hmm?” He looked up, and seeing Tadashi--

The older boy froze in his spot, eyes slightly wide at the sight before him. Tadashi’s face was a safer shade of red, his body back to it’s perfect posture. The sweatpants looked as if he tugged just a bit on them, they'd go tumbling down, and the t-shirt hung loosely around the boy’s shoulder, showing his collarbone-- It was red, had he been rubbing on it?

“..Thank you again--” Tadashi’s words filled Hiro’s ears, making him look back up to his lips. 

“Oh-- Uh, y-you’re welcome, Tadashi.” Hiro said, even though he heard nothing else of what the other had just said.

That didn’t keep Tadashi from smirking, he knew Hiro hadn’t been paying attention, it was more than obvious; but what exactly was on his mind?

Tadashi didn’t care much, instead the smaller boy strut up to Hiro and climbed on the counter on the sink, crossing his legs and reaching his hands out towards the other. Hiro gave him a confused look at first, as if questioning his motives before the boy pointed towards the mug in his hand with a light smile; causing the older male’s face to redden and hand it over without another sound.

They stayed silent, allowing themselves to sip at the warm drinks graciously and settle both of their nerves. 

“Uh..” Tadashi broke the quiet, setting his nearly empty mug besides him, tracing his finger against the elastic of his sweatpants. He tugged on it slightly, flashing his narrow hips, “Am I.. Going to sleep here?”

The movement and the question both caught Hiro off guard, making his sutter a bit, “W-well-- I mean--” He coughed into his hand, thinking, “It’d probably be best.. S-Since you can’t get into your house. I wouldn’t mind.”

The smile of Tadashi face calmed Hiro slightly, “Yeah,” The younger boy responded happily, wrapping his arms around his knees, “Your house seems cozy.” 

“It’s cramped, so if you like small, this is the place to be.” He joked, rolling his eyes and taking another sip from his mug.

Tadashi laughed, “Well, I like small places with someone I enjoy being around..” He began, “That’s why I like to have my room in the attic. It’s small, but can always access another person if.. I want it.. To..” He trailed off, now having his face a soft crimson.

“Right-- I remember your room.” Hiro said, noticing the small blush. He leaned on the sink, smile across his face, “It was cozy, cozier than here..” He mumbled.

“I like it here. It has a place to eat.” Tadashi smirked, leaning his head on his knees. 

“Of course it’s only for the food,” Hiro put a hand to his heart, mocking a heartbreak, “No love for me!”

Tadashi’s face lightened up, and laughed. Hiro’s heart almost did stop. This wasn’t like his usual try-to-be-manly chuckle, or the small giggle he gave his Aunt when she told her lame jokes, no, this laugh was something genuine. He didn’t try to cover his mouth, and even allowed his eyes to close, showing all of his teeth and leaning forward before hiding his face in his legs, barely being able to side glance at Hiro.

Hiro continued to stare at Tadashi, their eyes meeting for the slightest moment. The moment seemed longer than needed and Hiro ended it all too quickly for the boy’s liking. He forced himself to look away, a blush forming on his cheeks before he pushed away from the sink and gathered his cup, and going towards the living room.

“Where are you going..?” Tadashi asked, his voice soft, as though he’s afraid to ask.

“Oh,” Hiro turned, tapping his fingers on his cup and looking to the side, “I was just going to get you a blanket.. Or myself-- Who ever was, sleeping on the floor..”

“Floor? Why not the couch?” Tadashi tilt his head, crossing his legs again.

“My couch completely sucks, it’s only comfy sitting on for a couple hours, and then it becomes a pain in the ass-- Butt. A pain in the butt.” Hiro put his finger up as he corrected himself.

Tadashi smiled at him, “Thank you,” He hummed, eyes lidded as he watched Hiro’s arms move, “But, no one has to, uh.. Really sleep on the floor. I’m comfortable to share a bed with you.”

Tadashi was, but Hiro may have not been. He always got nervous when Tadashi was close to him, because he could feel the other’s heat on his skin, and it’d always make him shiver, no matter what. It was almost a natural reaction with the other, and it wasn’t like Hiro didn’t cause some of Tadashi’s habits.. There was a new small gash on his lower lip. It almost seemed swollen and bruised. He’d say he caused it, but he really didn’t. Even though sometimes he wished he did--

What?

Tadashi bit on his lip again, leaning his head down to get Hiro’s gaze brought to his eyes, which made the older boy jerk slightly, having the eye contact hold as Tadashi straightened up, then slid down from the counter.

The boy got closer to the other, but both remained silent. They continued to stare at each other, the room thick with something, it wasn’t something that someone could put a finger on. Hiro stepped closer, causing Tadashi to reach up suddenly, grabbing the side of the older boy’s shirt and tug on it. He bit his lip again as Hiro shivered, feeling the warmth that wafted from the other. 

Hiro doesn’t remember when they started moving, but Tadashi was being pressed against the counter and Hiro was holding his shoulders tightly, their faces flushed. The college boy gulped, moving his hands up Tadashi’s neck, cupping his cheeks lightly. His eyes never left Tadashi’s as he moved his thumb across the younger boy’s bottom lip, causing him to open his mouth and make a small gasping sound, his hands leaving Hiro’s shirt to reach back and grip at the edge of the counter, eyes finally closing and breaking the contact.

A small growl rose from Hiro’s throat, his teeth showing in a snarl. He leaned forward, pressing their bodies tighter together and leaning his head down. He panted softly, almost matching Tadashi’s shallow breathing, his lips grazing against the other’s.

The small boy opened his eyes again, looking up at Hiro. He paused, almost pulling back before Tadashi raised his hands, taking Hiro’s face in his hands and groaning. Soaking in the moment, Hiro grit his teeth together, taking Tadashi’s wrists and pinning them above his head, pressing his face into the other’s neck and took his scent in, finally laying his lips on the boys flushed skin. He continued holding Tadashi’s wrist with his left, while his right slowly moved along the smaller thin arm, grabbing the other’s chin and tilting his head to the side, brushing his teeth against Tadashi’s neck.

“H-Hiro..” Tadashi whispered, struggling against the hold of the other, “O-Oh god--” 

A loud thunderclap could be heard throughout the building, causing the two boys to jump, moving from their current position. Tadashi slid down against the counter, Hiro sliding away from the boy and backing up into the wall across from him. Their heavy breathing now only to be heard as what was happening slowly set in.

“I--” Hiro began, covering his mouth and wiping at his lips, “I’m sorry-- I didn’t mean..”

Tadashi gulped, “No.” He waved his hands, “It’s fine. I promise, it’s fine.”

“Are you sure?” Hiro stepped forward, answering all too quickly, “I-I don’t want to cause any trouble, I mean-- It was just--”

“It didn’t happen.” Tadashi reassured, a small smile on his lips. 

Hiro went quiet for a moment, but nodded his head in response, “.. Do you still--”

“Yeah. I still do,” Tadashi said softly as he stood up, “It’s better to sleep with a person during a.. loud storm, right?”

Again, Hiro nodded at Tadashi, a smile threatening his own lips. He lead the smaller boy into his bedroom, crawling into his bed first before Tadashi joined him. He leaned back into the pillows that surrounded them, looking over at Hiro for a moment before smiling again.

“Night, Hiro.” Tadashi whispered, snuggling into the bed and closing his eyes.

Hiro stayed silent, watching Tadashi knit his eyebrows together as if forcing himself to sleep. Slowly, they eased up into a more neutral position, his breathing becoming more even and his limbs relaxing. 

Finally, he spoke, “Good night, Tadashi..” 

This wasn’t the last time Tadashi forgot his keys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> iM SORRY;;;


	4. Don't leave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiro thought for a moment, causing Wasabi to blush slightly, “A-Are you actually considering it?! Not cool, dude!”
> 
> [this turned out lamer than i thought, sorry]

“No. That’s not going to happen.”

“Yes, yes it is.” Wasabi retorted back to the younger boy in the car seat next to him, “The rest of the crew is already there, and you have been avoiding us for almost a month.”

Hiro’s face turn a soft shade of pink, looking out the window, “I’ve been busy, alright?”

“”Busy with that kid?” A small chuckle came from the larger man, making Hiro only flush deeper.

Wasabi didn’t know half of it. Tadashi had been over to Hiro’s house more than he’s been at the cafe, and that was saying something. Sometimes he would even forget to do his homework with the small boy distracting him with all sorts of things, and some things that should not be named.

He sighed, “Yes, with Ta-Da-Shi.” Saying the name proudly, he crossed his arms, causing an eyeroll from the other.

“Alright, with Tadashi,” He tapped his fingers on the wheel, turning up a steep hill, “But is he more of a friend than us?”

Hiro thought for a moment, causing Wasabi to blush slightly, “A-Are you actually considering it?! Not cool, dude!”

Now it was Hiro’s turn to laugh, finally reaching their destination. A sushi bar, one of Hiro’s favorite places. Sending a glare towards Wasabi, he put his hands up in defeat before leaving the car, the younger following suit. He traced behind the large man until they reached inside, peeking out from the side to see their group of friends at a table.

“Hiiiirrro!” Honey called, waving her hand excitedly in the air.

Hiro waved back weakly, his hand barely raised over his shoulder. The defeated movement was barely seen when Wasabi pushed the boy along playfully, a small surprised yelp came from him and gave the larger male a glare. He was only returned with a heart-felt laugh and more pushing until they were at the table and seated themselves. 

Gogo leaned back in her chair, “Hey, Hiro, long time no see.”

“It’s barely been a month,” Hiro defended, again his arms crossed in a childish pout.

“Long time. No see.” She only repeated, popping her gum before removing it from her mouth, pressing it to the corner of her drink and then sipping her soda. 

Hiro rolled his eyes, leaning on his arms and looking around the table. The conversation lead onto just school things, projects and all, it was dull and he hardly noticed the food coming and going for them. 

It was a half n’ hour in before his phone started to ring, his friends conversations slightly pausing before he waved his hand, singling them to keep going as he got up and moved from the table towards the bathroom. He looked down at the caller ID. It showed a picture of Aunt Cass with him, smiling as they had Mochi between their heads; a small smile then found it’s way to his face again. Clicking the answer button, he raised it to his ear and leaned against the wall, sighing happily.

“Hello Miss.Cass,” He started with a slight twang in his throat, a giggle threatening, “This is Hiro service, how may I assist?”

A small giggle emerged from the other side, causing the smile to rise on his cheeks. He relaxed, hearing some ruffling before the woman spoke, “Hello, yes, can I rent a Hiro for the night? Someone needs to run to a friends house and help with moving, and will not be home until the next day.”

“Hmmm..” He thought for a moment, looking towards his friends, “..Alright. Yeah, a Hiro is free. He will be at your house within an hour, is that alright?”

“Yes!” Cass cheered, the small sound of her clothes rustling as she pumped her fist into the air, “That’d be perfect, I can pack some things. Oh thank you dear, I wish I could hug you now.”

Hiro chuckled, “You can hug me when I get there.”

Another sound of victory came from Cass before sighing, “Thank you so much Hiro, I’ll talk to you when you get here.” Cass left with a smooching sound before hanging up, causing the boy to blush and stare at the screen for a moment.

He smiled, wandering back to his friends in a small daze. He played with the straw lazily as he let the world mumble around him..

“Hiro!” 

A snap to realization hit him, making him look around confused, “W-What?”

Fred was talking this time, a pout on his lips as he leaned forward, “I was talking to you about the new comic I got! You weren’t listening, were you?”

Hiro sighed, “I’m sorry, Fred, I just have to get back soon. I’m watching Tadashi for his Aunt, she’s going out to help someone.”

A shared groan went among the group of friends, causing Hiro to squirm in his seat and furrow his brows. He breathed a moment, before standing up, “Wasabi, please can you give me a ride?” 

Even though Wasabi shared the same groan just seconds before, he nodded still, looking up at Hiro. It took him a few moments before he stood, a faint smile on his lips as he waved towards their group and ushered him out of the restaurant. He knew the other probably wanted to stay, but he also knew they’d be meeting up again soon anyway.There is also always tomorrow.

In the car, they sat in silence for the first few minutes before Hiro spoke up, “It’s just baby sitting, y'know, it’s not like I’ll be gone forever.”

“We know,” Wasabi answered, still staring at the road and turning up a street, “It just feels like it’s been forever.”

The silence was brought between them again. Wasabi was like Hiro’s own big brother, he looked over him ever since he came to this place. At first, he was all too worried that the small scrawny kid was going to break by the flick of his finger, until Hiro can now almost look down on him. It pleased and disappointed the young genius that as he grew, Wasabi treated him more mature with the years. 

His thoughts were diminished by Wasabi clearing his throat, pointing towards the cafe with his thumb. Hiro blushed, thanking the other lamely before getting out of the car. Watching his friend pull away, he sighed and looked at the cafe. The lights were dimmed slightly, but he could still see the silhouette of a short woman running around; most likely cleaning. Another small one joined her, seeming to look out the window.

The door swung open suddenly, a small boy being seen, “Hiro!” Tadashi called, waving his arm lazily.

Hiro raised his eyebrows, jogging over to the entrance of the cafe. The smile that was on his cheeks strained a little, his eyebrows knitting together as he could see the boy more clearly. Tadashi looked tired.. Had he not been sleeping?

“Hey Hiro,” Tadashi spoke softly, looking up at the other with a creased smile, leaning on the door with his arms crossed.

Hiro slowed until he was in front of the door, looking at Tadashi a few seconds longer and opening his mouth before he was stopped by Cass.

“Hiro!” She chimed, grabbing his arm, “Thank you again, I really need to head out. It’s an hour drive, and I wanna get there before it’s dark.” 

“Oh-- It’s really no problem, Cass, I’m more than happy to be here.” Hiro smiled, glancing at Tadashi as they all piled into the cafe.

Aunt Cass picked up a small suitcase, a smile on her face, “I’m so happy to hear that. Tadashi is more than glad to have you here.” She passed by the younger boy as she spoke, ruffling Tadashi’s hair as she reached the door, “I’ll be seeing you guys later tomorrow! I’ll lock up from outside-- I left money for pizza or something on the table!”

She left the store, locking it from the other side before rushing down to her truck. The boys were both left in the quiet as she drove away from the cafe. Hiro was the first to look at Tadashi, who continued to stare at the window, he seemed to have spaced off.

“So, pizza?” Hiro asked, getting the other’s attention.

Tadashi yawned, shrugging his shoulders, “Later,” He started towards the stairs, “Wanna watch some cartoons?”

Hiro paused again, slipping one bag strap from his shoulder. He nodded at the Tadashi, following the other up the stairs with a small hop in his step. When he entered the house, he felt the warmth wash over him, loving the small scent of Cass’s hot wings still lingering in the air. He left his bag near the door, walking towards the island that separates the kitchen from the living room.

Tadashi was already on the couch by the time Hiro was wandering around, peeking over the top and raising a brow, “What are you doing?”

“Looking,” Hiro mused, looking at Tadashi from over his shoulder before twisting around to the other side, “What are you doing?”  
Tadashi hummed in return, laying his head to the side, “I’m watching you over there and not coming to join me on the couch.”

“So bossy,” Hiro teased, leaning on the island one more time as he eyed the other for a moment, “Alright.”

He moved around the counter again, making his way to the couch and hoping over the top, his legs hitting Tadashi’s side and causing the boy to buck over and fall onto Hiro with a small yelp, his hands nearly smacking Hiro’s face.

Laughing, Hiro flipped Tadashi over to face him, “Whoa, nice fall there.”

“It wouldn’t have happen if you learned how to move your long body parts,” Tadashi whined, his legs tangling with Hiro’s.

“I do know how to move my body parts,” Hiro fought back, brushing his bird-nest hair to the side, “You are just in the way of them.”

Another whine escaped Tadashi, laying his chin on the elder’s stomach. Hiro leaned his head back, eyes closing softly as he pressed his fingers through the other’s combed hair, releasing the small knots that wouldn’t remove with a brush.

The silence that settled in their place was soothing this time around, allowing Hiro to finally feel fully settled in the moment. Slowly, the young genius found himself drifting from reality, his hearing drowning out the talking on the tv and the small breathing from Tadashi. His hand slowed until it just fell beside him, finally falling asleep. 

\--

Hiro woke up to the sound of Tadashi coming back into the house, the small squeaks of his shoes indicating he was wet. The old boy stirred, lifting his body up and stretching, cracking one eye open to see Tadashi at the island, putting a couple pizza's down.

“Mmm..” Hiro coughed, rubbing his eyes, “You got pizza..?”

Tadashi nodded, pulling up a stool and setting himself on it, taking his shoes off, “Yeah, your stomach was rumbling so I thought I would order some for when you woke up..”

Hiro got up, wobbling a bit before he walked over to Tadashi, sitting on his own stool, “You’re wet.”

“Oh,” Tadashi laughed weakly, tossing his shoes to the side, “I just stepped out to get the pizza. You should have seen the poor pizza guy.”   
They shared a small smile before Tadashi opened the pizza box, the smell hitting Hiro and making his stomach growl loudly. He blushed, quickly avoiding the tiny embarrassment and grabbing a piece of pizza, stuffing it into his mouth. Not really minding the heat that tensed his tongue, he let the taste overflow the small pain and let out a content sigh through his nose. 

Tadashi watched Hiro, taking safer bites and blowing on the hot food, taking his time to finish his first one as Hiro went onto his second, then third-- 

“You’re like a vacuum.” Tadashi giggled, finishing his piece and grabbing another, “How can you eat so much?”

Hiro shrugged, nibbling at the crust of his pizza, “I just eat, I guess? It’s food. Food is pretty nice.”

Tadashi snorted, “Yeah, it is.” He continued with his second piece of pizza.

Hiro left the conversation at a stand still for a moment, looking at Tadashi as he ate the last bit of crust. Swallowing, he cleared his throat, “So.. What do you wanna do? I haven’t seen you for a couple days and all..” 

Tadashi looked up, putting the half of his pizza to the side and slipping off his stool, “Wanna go to my room? I have some of those bot designs that we were updating before.”

Hiro nodded, getting up with Tadashi and following him up the stairs. He’d only seen Tadashi’s room once or twice since they met, but it was always as clean as ever. When he walked into the small attic room, he was welcomed with the same tidy-ness as the first. 

The smile edging on his cheeks widened when Tadashi flopped in his chair, pointing at a small chair he left up from the last time Hiro visited his room. Pulling the chair next to the younger one, he sat down and leaned forward, looking over Tadashi’s drawings and little notes that scattered the papers. 

“You updated this one,” Hiro commented, pointing at the paper that was labeled ‘Baymax’. 

Tadashi quickly pulled that one away, pushing it into a side drawer and smiling, “Yeah-- I updated it a lot. It’s a secret.” A smirk was settled on the younger boy’s face, leaning towards Hiro.

“Oh?” He tooked the challenge, leaning forward himself. 

That was a mistake; it caused a blush to spread across Tadashi’s face when their noses touched, making him look away and biting at his bottom lip. He tapped his fingers on the desk, Hiro fixing himself to sit up straight and look away, “I ah--” Hiro began, clearing his throat and swiveling in the chair to turn away, “I didn’t mean to..”

“Hey--” Tadashi began, making Hiro turn back, “You just,” He cleared his throat, “Well, you haven’t looked at me that close since--”

“Yeah,” Hiro stopped him, standing up and moving towards Tadashi’s bed, “We agreed that didn’t happen, remember?”

“Around other’s, yes,” Tadashi muttered, grabbing a pencil and starting to write on a piece of paper.

Hiro sat on the other’s bed, raising an eyebrow, “Around other’s? Why wasn’t I told that?”

“I thought it’d be clear-- You and me both knew it really happen, but other people we know? They don’t know.”

“Tadashi that’s--”

“It’s logical,” Tadashi responded, rather loudly as he rose from his spot, turning to Hiro, “We knew it happen. I mean, heck, we let it happen,” The young boy moved the chair, taking slow, subtle steps towards the other, “I don’t know if it was you or I who insisted it first, but I know I’m not the only one who.. Enjoyed the kiss.”

There was now a tension between the two, as Tadashi was closer, Hiro tried to push away. He felt his face heating up, just like that night, Tadashi looked small. He could tell Tadashi was still tired, his doe eyes looking like a begging dogs. He breathed in quickly, his chest tightening as he fell back on the bed; hearing the boy’s feet move faster than.  
Within seconds, Tadashi was atop of Hiro. His hands placed on either side of the elder’s head and his knees locked onto his sides. Both their faces shared the same soft red blush, but Hiro panted, trying to keep himself quiet.

“..You’re quick.” Hiro whispered, glancing down then back up to Tadashi, receiving a quirked brow.

“I’m pretty small, so you’d expect so.” Tadashi answered without a beat, his hands gripping at the bedsheet next to Hiro’s head.

Gulping, Hiro closed his eyes and shuddered, “We can’t do this, Tadashi.”

There was a pause, Hiro holding his breath until his chest was in pain before Tadashi spoke again, “..Why not? I’m not that young--” His voice seemed less confident this time. It pained Hiro to hear him being tore down.  
“You’re barely turning 16,” Hiro said, peeking up at Tadashi.

Tadashi had his eyebrows knit together, eyes showing worry and what almost seemed like.. Fear. Hiro frowned, moving his arms from his side and reaching out to the younger boy, “Tadashi..” He took the boys face into his hands, “I’m sorry.”

“No you’re not--” Tadashi pulled on the sheets, leaning forward, “You’re not sorry, because you like me, don’t you? That’s why you kissed me, isn’t it?”

“I can’t--” Hiro sighed, trying to pull his hands away before Tadashi grabbed his wrists, keeping his hands there.

Remaining quiet, they could have been sitting there like that for hours, it felt like hours, but soon Tadashi’s eyes closed and he leaned forward, letting their foreheads touch. 

Hiro didn’t make Tadashi move when he finally let go of his wrists, but instead placed his hands on the other’s back, letting his eyes shut as well. He could feel the boys breath against his cheek, turning his head slightly to the side as to avoid more contact.

“You like me,” Tadashi repeated, leaning closer to kiss his cheek.

A shudder ran down Hiro’s spine, “I-I--” He tried to answer, but felt another small kiss against his jaw, “I may-- But I can’t.”

“Why can’t you?” Tadashi whined, pulling back to look into Hiro’s eyes again.

Small tears were at the corner of his eyes, making Hiro want to grab his face again, “Because it’d be illegal-- When you’re 16, I’ll be turning 20, and then I’d be a legal adult and, and so many things would get messed up--”

Tadashi’s next question made Hiro freeze up; having never heard this side of Tadashi. Was he really this desperate, “..What if no one knew?”

He looked at Tadashi, confused clearly spread across his face, “T-Tadashi-- No! That’s not good. Where are you getting this from? Are you watching soap operas again?”

“No-- I just..” Tadashi sighed, rubbing his forehead, “I've liked you for a long time, I..”

Hiro sighed, “We’ve only been talking for about a month, Tadashi.”

“That’s not what I meant.” Tadashi scooted closer, looking down at Hiro, “We’ve know each other for two years, and ever since Aunt Cass started talking about you, and I started seeing you at the window in the morning, with you staying so late at the cafe.. I got embarrassed to talk to you until a month ago. I’ve liked you for years--”

Hiro leaned forward, grabbing Tadashi’s face again and pulled him in close. There was a hesitant moment, letting a small glimpse be shared between them before Tadashi leaned in, pressing their lips together roughly. The younger boy’s lips were messily moving, his arms trying to find a comfortable place to hang onto Hiro, gripping at his arm shakingly.

Hiro moved his hands to Tadashi’s side, steadying him for a moment before pulling the kiss apart and quickly tossing him back onto the bed, “I’m sorry. Just-- Stay here.”

With that, the older boy got up, hustling out of the room and leaving Tadashi in a slight daze on the bed. Hiro shut the door, leaning against it and panting. He fucked up. 

Pressing his back against the door, he slowly slid down to the floor where he sat. Breathing heavily, he closed his eyes and shook his head. Why did he have to do that? Why does he keep giving in to him? He’s the adult here, he shouldn’t be doing this to Tadashi. 

“Hiro, please come back in.” Tadashi’s voice was slightly muffled, but he pressed on the door, “Can we please just..” 

Hiro sighed, slowly standing and opening the door, “Okay. Let’s talk.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well well, here we are again, huh


	5. Happy Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tadashi froze at first, his arms stiffening before he slowly turned his head; being greeted by a large lizard-man’s head. He screamed, jumping into the air and falling backwards. He caught himself on his heels, reeling forward a little as a small laugh came from within the mouth of the beast.
> 
> A small head then poked out of it’s mouth, causing Tadashi to suck in air and regain his balance. Why did he think it was an actual mutant? Why not ask any other just-turned-16 year olds. He sighed before smiling at the other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well well long time no see?? this chapter wasnt exactly what i wanted it to be; i started it well but i kinda fell behind!! i promise the next one will be more interesting !

Tadashi held around Hiro’s waist, his arms locked tightly against the older boy as if his life had depended on it. It was night by now as Hiro drove his motorcycle along the sides of Sanfransokyo’s roads, the street lights flickering on one by one as the sun dug lower and lower over the ocean. 

The traffic being limited near the docks, they drove slowly, looking at the sun setting and the waters growing darker. The young inventor sighed, closing his eyes as he nuzzled his face into the back of Hiro’s sweatshirt, tightening his hold even more. All he got in response was a small grunt from the tall male seated in front of him, making a smile grow on Tadashi’s face.

A small giggle interrupted their silent ride, making Hiro question, “What’s so funny?”

“You..” Tadashi answered, pressing the palm of his hand against the other’s hip, lifting his head up and to the side to peek at Hiro, “I squeeze you and you grunt-- Kinda like a toy, y’know?”

Hiro snorted rather loudly, shaking his head as he pulled up to a stop, glancing back at Tadashi, “You keep calling me all cutesy things-- Like toy and sugar-- Are you hinting that I should have given you sweet stuff for your birthday?” He pushed his bottom lip out in a pout, “Did you not enjoy your birthday present?”

Tadashi flushed, hitting his hand on Hiro’s chest, ordering him to keep moving; which the older boy did, “No! I loved spending the day with you-- And the medical book looks amazing.. It’s the newest copy with the newest diseases!”

Hiro visibly shivered, “I can’t believe a 16 year old would want something like that..”

Tadashi only laughed in response, letting the silence engulf them again. The small hum that came from under him was soothing, allowing himself to close his eyes and think..

The day started out as any birthday would; Aunt Cass called for Tadashi to come down stairs, a little ‘happy birthday!’ to be followed after her fuddling around to get his pancakes ready. He would get up and move to the door, opening it, but instead of almost tripping downstairs like everyone morning, he ran into a body. That body was Hiro Takachiho, a large smile spread across his face and a small squared present in his hands.

Tadashi questioned at first, but was only dragged downstairs by Hiro to start the celebration day. There wasn’t much to talk about besides Hiro’s schooling, and Aunt Cass insisting on the young boy to open Hiro’s present before she had to go downstairs; and so he did. When he did, he just expected a video game, nothing more, but what he saw was something special to him. He nearly choked on air when he saw the book-- The book he’s been wanting since it published with all the updated diseases, cured and uncured. Hiro.. Had been listening? 

The small boy looked up towards the older one, his expression showing shock. Hiro merely smiled in returned, his nose scrunching in approval. Tadashi grabbed the book all too excitedly, wanting to rip off the plastic and open it then and there, but the two adults stopped him. Cass explained that Hiro would be taking Tadashi out today and they would be back later for wings and cake, after the cafe was closed.  
Tadashi nodded, more happy to have someone around for his birthday than to read alone for once. He hopped off his seat, excusing himself upstairs and going to change. Hiro had stopped him on the second step, having heard his Aunt leave when he did, Hiro followed him and grabbed his arm.

There was something in Hiro’s eyes-- Determinace. The college man spoke, “Happy 16th, Tadashi; you got one chance to do it right, and I’ll make sure it’s one of the best days of your life.”

That had been ringing in the boys ears since then; Hiro promised and brought Tadashi the best birthday he’d had in a long time. They went to Tadashi’s every favorite spot; the park, the bridge, then to a sushi bar for lunch (He found out it was one of Hiro’s favorite place to eat, too!), they even had stopped at the library and rented a few books-- Then they went to the zoo until finally making it to the docks at sunset. 

Now here they were, just driving. 

Tadashi didn’t mind the pointless driving around, the silence that surrounded them, it was calming. After a long day of talking, joking, and fooling around, the quiet was welcomed. That was until the silence was broken with a light tap on his thigh.

He halted a moment, hesitant to let go of Hiro before realizing they were stopped. He pulled back, rubbing at his eyes when a bright light was shining near them. The boy looked, expecting the light to be coming from the cafe, but was instead was surprised with a large building; covered in glass, a blue orea tracing it with silver piping and roof to hold it all together. Vaguely, he could see the people’s shadows moving amongst the hallways, and a few faces within the room where the window’s were facing out.

Tadashi looked up at the large building as he stepped off the bike, taking his helmet off as he spoke, “..Are we at--”

“SFIT? Yeah, yeah we are.” Hiro seemed smug with his answer as he was already to the steps, hands stuffed in his pockets and leaning on the railing.

“It’s pretty.. I haven’t- I mean-- I have seen this--” Tadashi glanced at Hiro nervously, playing with his sleeve as he walked up to the other.

“I know,” Hiro said lightly, starting up the stairs along side with Tadashi, “Your aunt said something about you applying here for the expo.. Why didn’t you tell me? I could have put in a good word for you--”

“That’s why.” Tadashi said, a smile back on his face once again, “I wanna get in fair and square, no help like that.” 

There was a silence for a moment, and Tadashi almost apologized before Hiro laughed, “Of course you would,” He said with a small snort at the end of his sentence, “You’re too good for a little free-be, huh?”

Tadashi just smirked, looking away from Hiro as a small blush faded onto his cheeks, “Yeah, I suppose I am.” 

Hiro opened the door for Tadashi as he entered the building, and the small gasp that came from the younger boy almost made Hiro cheer. He had impressed the all straight and proper young man Tadashi. 

“Whoa.. I’ve never been inside here,” Tadashi exclaimed, hurrying down the hallway with Hiro at his heels, “It’s so big a-and--”

“Cool?” Hiro asked, leaning so he was in front of the boy now, getting up to an elevator. 

A smirk formed on the young inventors face, crossing his arms as he waited beside the other. After a few moments, the elevator dinged; opening the doors. A couple of students passed, side glancing at Tadashi before they kept to their business. He followed Hiro in, grabbing at the back of his sweatshirt as the door closed and he felt as though he could breath again.

“You gonna be okay there, Tadashi?” Hiro asked, lifting his arm so he could peek at the hiding boy.

Tadashi nodded, coming out from the spot, “Y-yeah-- I’ll be alright. Thanks for your concern..” 

Only going up the few floors that they needed, they let the quiet be and just listened to the mind numbing elevator music. 

When they reached their destination, Hiro seemed more excitable, practically hopping down the hall as Tadashi followed him, a giggle coming from the younger male. He looked around the halls, some doors still open and allowing him to peek in. There was a guy with a nerf gun that shot goo, and a few girls working around a table that could travel and serve people on it’s own-- 

“‘Dashi?” Hiro’s voice directed Tadashi back towards him; a soft blush invading the boy’s face as he ran up to the other that was stopped at the door.

“What are we doing here?” Tadashi finally asked, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

Hiro smirked, “Oh.. I just needed to pick some things up, but..” He then opened the door, walking in proudly as he raised his arm into the air, “Welcome to the nerd lab!” 

Tadashi stared for a long moment, slowly walking in after Hiro as his eyes wandered the room. It looked so lively, and everyone was doing something-- Was that a flying cat?

“Is that a flying cat?” Tadashi then announced loudly, getting a side glance from the man who was helping the poor animal levitate

The boy didn’t receive a reply, he now noticing that Hiro was out of hearing range. Feeling slightly embarrassed, he tried to rush over to the older boy; only being slightly slowed in his tracks when something flew past him. He walked now, watching the person on the bike hang it up and walk away for a moment.

Tadashi walked up to the bike, Hiro leaning on the counter in front of him smirking, the younger boy taking interest into the well built machinery.

“Electromagnetic suspension?” Tadashi asked, looking at Hiro who just shrugged in response.

Instead, a woman answered, “Yeah, makes for a faster bike.”

Tadashi jumped aside, stumbling into the counter as the older boy giggles; the woman had removed her helmet, grabbing one of the wheels and tearing it from the hold so easily and tossing it aside, “But not fast enough.”

The girl then turned to the two, popping her gum, “Who are you?”

Tadashi stayed silent for a few moments before cracking out a small, “Tadashi..”

She glanced at Hiro, who gave her a small grimace, “Babysitter boy,” She mused, chewing on her gum rather loudly, “Welcome to the nerd lab.” 

She trotted off, leaving Tadashi in a daze from her greeting. “That’s Gogo,” Hiro whispered to him, ushering him off towards a larger man this time.

This man looked rugged, large, and ready to lead his friends to victory. Tadashi saw him tinkering at a large pole; wanting to come and investigate, but was only denied by the large man, waving his hands, “Whoa whoa! Stay behind the safety line!”

“Ah?” Tadashi looked down, stepping back into Hiro with a small gulp.

The man looked between the two, raising an eyebrow at Hiro, “And you are?”

“This is Tadashi,” Hiro smiled, grabbing onto Tadashi’s shoulders, “And this is Wasabi.”

“Hey.” Tadashi said quickly, playing with the edge of his sleeve as he looked up at the other.

Wasabi smiled, slipping his safety glasses over his eyes, “Well, prepare to be amazed.”

Wasabi grabbed an apple from his table, tossing it around his back before tossing it forward. Tadashi winced at first, but the apple was soon cut to thin slices before his very eyes.The young man gawked, grabbing one of the thing pieces from the air and looking at it.

“Whoa..” Tadashi started, playing with the apple slice as he walked up next to Wasabi’s work table.

Wasabi started to fix his tools places, smiling, “Laser induced plasma,” He said, a smug tone in his voice.

Tadashi smiled, popping the slice into his mouth and reached for a tool; instead he got his hand smacked away.

“Don’t touch,” Wasabi instructed, “I have a system: there's a place for everything, everything in its place.” 

No faster was that mislead by Gogo, grabbing a wrench and hurrying away with it, “I need to borrow this!” She announced, leaving Wasabi in distress and chasing after the younger lady, his hands waving, “You can’t just do that! There are rules--!”

The two boy’s shared a look before Hiro smiled, taking Tadashi’s arm in his hand and walking off again. They were welcomed with a girl rolling in a large black ball, listening to rather loud spanish music. She rolled the ball into a holder on the floor, leaning back on the object until she could see the other two, a wide smile on her face.

“Hiiiro~!” She cheered, slipping off the ball and walking over, “Oh, you must be Tadashi! Hiro talked about you aaaaall the time!” With that, the girl leaned down and kissed both of the young inventor’s cheeks.

A blush washed over Tadashi’s face, his head spinning slightly as he was then tugged along. What did the girl say? Oh god, he couldn’t focus. He watched her, followed her, and nodded as she talked about her experiment. He tried to catch up with what she was saying, but all questions were soon brought to a stop when she nearly burned up his hat.

She smiled, after finishing the warm up, she took the small jar and stuck it to a spray top. Skipping over to the black ball, she spun around it, spraying it in a color of pink. Tadashi followed, standing to the side as Hiro did. The tall woman then grabbed a lever, catching the pink in an air trap and coating the ball.

“Isn’t it cool?!” She grinned, leaning towards Tadashi.

Tadashi smiled sweetly, his face only turning a darker red, “It.. It sure is pink..”

She squealed, hoping on her feet, “Now, for the best part..” 

She then did a little skip towards the orb once again, raising her finger for a moment before poking the object. Sudden, there was an explosion of pink, causing Tadashi to fumble on his feet slightly before catching himself on the wall; looking at the woman with wide eyes. She turned, her face covered in pink and removing her glasses.

“Chemical metal embrittlement!” She cheered, her form relaxing finally as she started to clean off her glasses.

“That’s-- Cool!” Tadashi said, jumping in his spot, “Wow, that was amazing-- Uh..”

“That’s Honey Lemon,” Hiro interrupted, leaning in front of the small boy’s view.

“Honey Lemon? Gogo?” Tadashi gave Hiro a confused look, his eyebrows knitting together, “Wasabi?”

“I spilled wasabi on my shirt one time!” Wasabi announced with some annoyance, barging through a back door to the lab. 

“Fred makes up all the nicknames.” Hiro added, a smile on his face.

“Who’s Fred?” Tadashi asked, and Hiro only raised his eyebrow while pointing behind of the younger boy.

Tadashi froze at first, his arms stiffening before he slowly turned his head; being greeted by a large lizard-man’s head. He screamed, jumping into the air and falling backwards. He caught himself on his heels, reeling forward a little as a small laugh came from within the mouth of the beast.

A small head then poked out of it’s mouth, causing Tadashi to suck in air and regain his balance. Why did he think it was an actual mutant? Why not ask any other just-turned-16 year olds. He sighed before smiling at the other.

“Hello,” Tadashi greeted the man in the suit, waving his hand slightly.

“Hey, little man,” The blonde male greeted, taking a moment to get his hand out of the restricted costume; but it came with a consequence, his head was covered with the beast again as his arm stuck out of it’s mouth.  
Tadashi smiled, shaking the other’s hand as he continued to speak, “The name's Fred; school mascot by day, but by night…” He popped out again, flipping his sign in the air and catching it, “I'm also the school mascot.” A wink following after his introduction.

Tadashi giggled, looking back at Hiro who smirked, shrugging his shoulders as he stuffed his hands into his jacket as Fred then began to talk again. The two followed the rambling boy.

“Wait wait,” Tadashi stopped him as Fred flopped onto his chair, “Are you-- A student here?”

“Nope, but I’m a heavy science-enthusiast.” Fred answered, feeling around besides the lazy boy chair, then pulling out a comic with a man forming into a large lizard-like creature on the front, “I tried to convince Honey to make a potion so I can change into a monster on will;” He then sighed, tossing the comic aside, “But she said ‘that’s not science’.” 

Honey was then walking up, Gogo at her side while the blond spoke, “It’s really.. Not.” 

“Okay okay,” Fred started, Wasabi now joining the conversation while glancing at Hiro with an ‘oh no not again’ expression, “What if.. An invisible sandwich…”

Tadashi was taken out of the conversation with a small tap on the shoulder, Hiro giving a nod as to follow him. The boy followed, hearing the shared muffle groan between the group of friends.

Once they were in a separate room, Tadashi smirked, “Neat friends you have there.”

“Aren’t they?” Hiro smiled over his shoulder, grabbing a headband from his desk before setting it on his head, “But.. I wanted to show you something.”

“If it’s that headband, I’m sorry, but I’ve seen better.” Tadashi snorted, crossing his arms.

Hiro gave a small smirk, “Sadly, no it’s not just that..”

Tadashi’s smile soon disappeared as he felt something scutter across his feet. He looked down, his eyes widening as the little objects were suddenly wrapping around his legs, lifting him up into the air. The small inventor squealed, grabbing at the air.

“H-Hiro--!” Tadashi whined, trying to keep his upper-half balanced, “What’s going on?!”

A small laugh escaped the college boy, pulling the younger one closer to him and raising him higher into the air with a smirk, “The thing I wanted to show you, of course,” He smirked, lifting his arms and allowing Tadashi’s face to touch his finger tips, “”It’s my invention.”

Tadashi paused for a few seconds before sighing, finally relaxing and leaning his head forward, pressing his cheeks against Hiro’s hands, “You scared me.. I have to admit, these are pretty cool.. What are they?”

“I call them micro-bots..” Hiro’s look turned soft, his smile caring and reaching his arms open wide.

Sudden, the bot’s gave a small shake before they all just fell to the floor, leaving the boy to fall in the eldest’s arms. Hiro held onto Tadashi tightly, his arms tight around the small body as the bots laid on the floor lifelessly.

Tadashi didn’t react much, just wrapping his arms around Hiro’s neck and sighing happily. They stayed like that for a few moments, letting the silence and peace wash over them before there was a small click at the door. 

Hiro was the first to let go, letting the other slip a little down his chest before Tadashi finally let go, looking up at the door and seeing an older gentlemen there. He squinted, and when the man was in full view, he smiled.

“Hello, Mr.Callaghan.” Tadashi said, just as Hiro did. The boy’s shared glances as the professor laughed.

“Are you working late again, Hiro?” Callaghan asked, moving past Tadashi and ruffling his hair, “It seems you were making a mess already..” 

Another glance was shared between the two, a blush invading Tadashi’s cheeks and Hiro’s soon after. Callaghan chuckled, picking up one of the micro-bots and tossing it up and down in his hand, “Well, it seems like you’re very busy.. I’ll let you two be.” 

Dropping the small object, Callaghan left the room with the two still fighting off the redness in their face. 

“So..” Tadashi started, his face finally resorted back to it’s normal color.

Hiro took off the headband, glancing back at Hiro with a small grin, “Wanna.. Head back to my place?”

The color didn’t stay away too long; and it covered the boy’s cheeks once again as his smile grew, “I’d love too!”

\--

“You’re 16.” Hiro stated, his throat making a sound as if he was choking.

“You’ve said this 5 times today, and it’s only a bother now.” Tadashi looked up at the boy who was leaning over him, his arms outstretched on the floor, “You’re not an adult yet.”

“That sounds weird. Don’t say that,” Hiro side, rubbing his eyes with the balls of his hands before leaning forward again, putting his hands on either side of the boy’s head, “How do we keep ending up like this..”

“Like what?”

“Confused and hurt. I tried so hard,” Hiro stopped for a moment, closing his eyes and taking a deep breathe, “I just.. I tried hard to make it a good night, but I couldn’t stop this. I couldn’t stop from.. Doing this.”

“Hiro--” Tadashi sat up, Hiro following in his wake and leaning back as the boy grabbed his cheeks, “”Hey. This one was all on me. I started it when we got in--”

“-- So I end it?” Hiro more said than asked.

The older boy looked almost lost as he stared at the other, and the young inventor couldn’t help but blush with the eye contact. He wanted to speak up to Hiro, tell him yes, tell him that wanted it to end he’s been wanting it to-- He was being selfish.

Tadashi sighed, merely leaning forward and laying a kiss on Hiro’s cheek, “No. I don’t want you to end it. At least not like that..” He’d win Hiro over, “I want you to feel comfortable. So, let’s watch those movies?”

Hiro nodded slowly, a smile on his cheeks as he moved back to lean against the couch instead of sit on it. Tadashi joined next to him, crossing his legs and sighing.

“Y’know..” Hiro spoke softly under the noise of the tv-- Tadashi will win him over, “I’m really glad.”

“About what?”

“That I didn’t do anything,” Tadashi help his breath as Hiro paused, “I kinda.. Thought I’d need to. But, I’m glad I didn’t.”

Tadashi would win Hiro over, it’d be hard, but he’ll do it.


	6. Remember when

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On heart beat, Tadashi flew past the older boy and towards the cafe from the narrow hallway. Hiro could hear the faintness of his shoes squeaky their way up the board steps and back into the house. A smile found it’s way to the man’s face as he peeked back over his shoulder, looking at the garage side door. He felt slightly hesitant, a turning in his stomach saying he shouldn’t peek-- But he never did follow his gut feeling, did he? No, instead he allowed his curiosity take control and lead him back down the hallway and to the shut door.
> 
> His hand hovered over the door knob for a second before wrapping his fingers securely around it. Turning the knob, he peeked into the garage. The ground was scattered with loose paper and other things of the sort. Hiro twisted his face up a little when he saw a part of an old peanut butter sandwich. Gross, Tadashi..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> who new this could get so weird so quickly?

It was one test after test after test, and in all honestly, he was getting tired. Tadashi had many days where he’d feel tired after spending hours working on his project, only to take a break to run through the cafe and grab a snack or some coffee then head straight back into his compact-lab in the garage.

Taking out one of his ear buds, he could hear the soft rumble of the j-pop song he was listening too from the bud. He chuckled, turning the music down as he stared up at his creation. He waited a few moments before reaching up and pushing on the port, closing it softly. He stepped back, and cleared his throat.

“Ow.” He announced in the quiet room, holding his arms to his sides nervously.  
Slowly, his creation came to life. A small red dot flashed along the bot’s screen, indicating it was filming their interaction. He smiled, looking up at the robot with hope. It blinked its eyes a few times before looking around the room and taking in the surroundings. 

“Baymax?” Tadashi asked, stepping towards the bot.

Baymax then looked down at the boy, blinking his eyes again and scanning the smaller child. Tadashi was grinning, hope shined from his eyes as he waited for the other to speak. 

“Hello, I am Baymax,” The robot started, “I am your personal---”

Sudden Baymax’s voice halted, causing Tadashi to stir a bit before an infuriating screeching sound erupted from the speakers in the machine. The boy staggered back, holding his ears and fumbling to move closer to his creation. Slamming his hand on the port, the blue chip revealed itself and he yanked it from it’s holder, the sound quickly shutting off and Baymax going back into his charging mode. 

He sighed, holding the blue chip, then shaking his head and tossing it off into the garbage. He returned back to his desk, crossing off another thing from one of his papers before a knock at the door caught his attention. He paused a second, then he moved to the door, opening it.

“Aunt Cass, don’t worry--” Tadashi started before he realized who stood in front of him, “Ah- Hiro?”

Hiro smiled at the other, stuffing his hands into his pockets, “Yeah? You sound surprised that I’m here.”

Tadashi gulped, waving his hands, “O-Oh no it’s-- Well, you haven’t been here in a week or so--”

“Yeeeahh.. Sorry about that. Finals were making it hard to have free time, y'know?” Hiro chuckled, leaning forward a bit to peek over the boy’s head, “What was that noise..?”

Tadashi pushed Hiro back, coming into the hallway and shutting the door behind him, “It’s nothing! Just a project that I’m working on. It’s not anywhere near done yet..”

Hiro waited a moment, and Tadashi feared that he was going to push by him and into the room. Instead, the college man shrugged and nodded his head in understanding; really, the younger boy shouldn’t expect more from him than he actually does.

“Well..” Hiro sighed, turning on his heels, “Your aunt made some cookies on her break, and they’re waiting on the table..”

On heart beat, Tadashi flew past the older boy and towards the cafe from the narrow hallway. Hiro could hear the faintness of his shoes squeaky their way up the board steps and back into the house. A smile found it’s way to the man’s face as he peeked back over his shoulder, looking at the garage side door. He felt slightly hesitant, a turning in his stomach saying he shouldn’t peek-- But he never did follow his gut feeling, did he? No, instead he allowed his curiosity take control and lead him back down the hallway and to the shut door.

His hand hovered over the door knob for a second before wrapping his fingers securely around it. Turning the knob, he peeked into the garage. The ground was scattered with loose paper and other things of the sort. Hiro twisted his face up a little when he saw a part of an old peanut butter sandwich. Gross, Tadashi..

Speak of the devil, the small boy touched Hiro’s side, causing him to jump and throw himself back into the wall, slamming the door shut as he moved.

“That’s one way to peek in,” Tadashi offered, biting down into a cookie as he held one up to Hiro.

Hiro gulped, but smiled, taking the small treat and nibbling on the side, “You need to clean your workspace if you’re working on something. A clogged space equals a clogged head.” 

Tadashi rolled his eyes, laughing, “Yeah, I’m sure Hiro--” 

Hiro held his finger up, “Well, you were the one who told me.” He pointed at the younger boy, who now shown a soft pinking in his cheeks.

“Did I now..” Tadashi stuffed the rest of the snack into his mouth looking away from Hiro, “Anyway.. What exactly did you need from me?” 

Hiro paused a second, holding a finger to his mouth to think before shrugging, “I just-- Kinda wanted to see you, I guess, like you said it’s been a week and all..” Now it was his turn to return the blush, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. 

“Well, then lets go for a ride on your bike or something. Aunt Cass have been bothering me for the last few days to get out of the garage.” Tadashi wiped at his mouth, starting down the hallway towards the cafe again.

Hiro followed at the boy’s heels, “I need to fill up my bike, but I’ll be doing that tomorrow-- How about we just hang out at my house?”

Tadashi shrugged, taking his headphones out of his pocket as they reached the cafe, putting them on the counter, “Sure, that sounds fine. We can play video games or something..”

Nervously, Hiro put his hands into his pocket as Tadashi hopped off into the back room to tell his Aunt, “Yeah.. Video games.”

\--

“Hiro you’re slipping. It’s mario kart and you are practically letting me win,” Tadashi hit the start on his control, pausing the level, “What’s gotten to you?”

Hiro shrugged his shoulder, leaning back into the couch, “I’m just not in my game today, I guess I’m too tired or something.”

Tadashi rolled his eyes, getting up from his place on the ground and sitting next to Hiro, “Then what do you want to do?”

Hiro stared at Tadashi for a moment who leaned closer in anticipation. He bite onto his bottom lip, looking away from the younger boy with a defeated sigh, “I’m sorry to break it to you, but.. I’m actually a boring person.”

Tadashi rolled his eyes, hitting Hiro in the chest and settling back away from the other, “That’s… Not a surprise.”

Hiro put a hand to his chest, making a small gasp, “You knew all along? Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Because..” Tadashi took in a deep breathe, “It wouldn’t have been as funny as it is now, you dope.” 

Hiro flattened, sliding down in the couch with a pout as the boy giggled to himself, grinning at the elder, “Okay okay, very funny.” 

Hiro propped himself up again, a small pop in his back allowing him to relax his nerves as he stood up and made his way to the kitchen. The other soon following after him with a small glide in his step as his smug expression continued to stay on his face. 

“Tadaaaaassshiiii,” Hiro whines like he was five again, making a small hand motion to the younger boy, “It’s not that funny!”

“To me, it is.” Tadashi pointed out, crawling onto the counter and smiling at the other, “It’s with you, Hiro, everything's funny.”

Hiro rolled his eyes, opening the fridge and grabbing them both a soda. He set the cola next to Tadashi, a raise in his eyebrows, “So my life is like a sitcom to you, huh?”

The boy waited, taking a drink from his pop before answering, “Yeah, pretty much.” Tadashi then grinned, tipping his hat back as he laughed.

Hiro glared again, grabbing the hat from Tadashi’s head and putting it on his own, escaping from the younger one’s reach and towards his bedroom. A few sounds of struggling were heard behind the older boy before Tadashi was at Hiro’s back, standing on the tip of his toes, reaching for the hat.

The older one stepped into his room, grin wide on his face, “I may be a sitcom to you, but it’s not a short lived sitcom.” 

“Oh, short jokes now, so original.” Tadashi responded, a border tone to his blushing face.

Hiro laughed, about to pick at the Tadashi’s height again when he was stopped short. Just as a blink of an eye, the other jumped, planting both feet on the door frame and allowing him to grow a few inches, waving his hands a few times towards the college boy’s head before his wrist was snatched by said man. Tadashi was quickly hauled even higher into the air, being held by his waist as Hiro lifted him up towards the ceiling.

Tadashi thrashed his legs, wiggling within the other’s hold, “H-hey--!!” He squawked, pawing at Hiro’s head, “Let me down! I hate heights, aaaugh!”

Hiro merely laughed at the boys struggles, only to retrieve more squeals of desperation as Hiro started to swing the poor child around. Tadashi pushed at Hiro’s hands in an attempt to escape to fatal hold.

“I-I said let me go-- Cmon, dad!” Tadashi quickly shut his mouth after the words slipped from his mouth, making Hiro freeze himself.

The two stayed in silence for a few moments before Hiro let Tadashi down back onto the ground slowly, the boy wobbling slightly as his feet touched the ground. He stepped back quickly, his face lost of all color as he stared down at his feet, the elder now becoming worried. 

“H-hey.. Tadashi, it’s okay. Somethings slip, you shouldn’t--” Hiro began, but was only shut down when Tadashi raised his hand.

“I have to go.” Tadashi said plainly, quickly running out of the room without another word. 

The soft slam of the Hiro’s front door only confirmed that the teenager was gone. He sighed, running his fingers through his hair as he felt a tightening in his chest. Aunt Cass said something about an accident with Tadashi’s parents, but never really said what it was.. He must really miss them.

\--

Tadashi woke to his window opening, quickly grabbing his pillow and flipping on his lamp as he stood up and readied his so-called weapon. The only threat that treaded into the young boy’s room was .. Hiro. He was half in the window by now, holding a box to his side as one leg stretched into the room and the other on the roof that lay outside the window. He gulped, giving a small wave at the half-awake boy.

“..What are you doing here?” Tadashi asked, his voice hoarse and low. 

Hiro blinked, almost not recognizing the boy’s voice before he finally pushed himself into the room, “I.. Brought you some donuts..?”

Tadashi stared for a moment, then smiled and dropped his pillow down, “Thanks..”

Hiro smiled, walking over to Tadashi’s bed and sitting himself on it, the younger one soon following after as the elder flipped open the box top open. He felt the small boy nearly jump into his lap as he grabbed the extra chocolate donut, stuffing it into his mouth and sighing happily.

“Mmm.. I’ve needed that.” Tadashi laughed softly, licking at his lips as he continued to chew at the bakery treat. 

Hiro watched the other eat the donut happily, his eyes fixated on the younger boys lips as he finished off the gooey sugar. Tadashi’s tongue darted out, lapping at the extra frosting that smeared on his lips before looking up to the college boy.

He smirked, “What? Do I have chocolate on my nose again?”

Hiro’s face quickly heated up, looking away from the other and chuckling nervously, “Ah-- N-no I was just..” He went quiet for a moment, feeling Tadashi grab another sweet before he turned to the youth, “Looking-- Admiring, I guess.. Just making sure you’re really okay.”

Tadashi paused for a minute, carefully taking another bite of his food as he shrugged, crumbs falling onto his shirt, “Yeah, I just had a moment earlier. Sorry about that.”

“Hey, don’t be sorry, I mean--” Hiro coughed slightly, Tadashi having quickly stuffed his donut into the other boys mouth and sighing.

“Don’t.” Tadashi said quietly, “I’ve heard it before-- And I’m thankful you want to talk to me, but I’ve said it so many times that I’m numb to sharing my feelings on.. Them anymore. I just want to be--” He raised his hands for a moment, “..Okay..” Slowly, he lowered his hands.

Hiro remained silent, letting the words sink into the now heavier atmosphere. More than a few minutes passed before looking back at the boy, just as Tadashi did the same. They stared at each other, only making it awkwarder before the younger one stood, walking to the window. 

“S-so.. Do you-- Have school tomorrow?” Tadashi asked as he shut the window, smiling wearingly at the man.

Hiro shook his head, “No, actually, we’re on break currently.. I was-- Hoping to spend this time with you. All my friends are visiting family, but you and Cass are as close as family can get..” He trailed off, looking down at the sweets and licking his lips nervously. 

Tadashi’s smile stiffened slightly, quickly moving over to the other and taking Hiro’s face in his hands, “Are you okay? You’re getting mushy.. I’m worried that you may be an alien.”

Hiro laughed, leaning into the boy’s touch and grinning at him. “No, no, I just.. Care about you.” His face offered a soft shade of pink, “A-and Cass, of course.”

Tadashi’s hold tighten, his smile now growing. He nudged the box off Hiro’s lap with his knee, quickly wrapping his arms around Hiro’s neck and fixing himself on his lap, hiding his face in the other’s neck, “Hiro..” He whispered, his hold tightening. 

Hiro’s hands automatically went to the bed, quickly grabbing at the sheets as his blush spread across his cheeks. He could feel the younger boy move his arms, pressing his small hands to Hiro’s chest and looking up at the larger boy. 

He gulped, looking down at Tadashi and meeting the doe-eyes once again. The boy seemed to pause for a moment, averting his gaze then back up to the older boy.

“Can I..” Tadashi started, blinking a few times, “Can I kiss you..?”

Hiro froze, his arms twitching and stiffening slightly. He opened his mouth once, but closed it again, and to do it a few times before Tadashi sighed, taking the man’s face in his smaller hands and pulling his face to his own. 

Their lips met loosely, and both seemed to just expect a small peck. But Hiro felt the heat rising into his abdomen, quickly moving his arms around the smaller body and pulling him into his chest. Tadashi gasped, balling his hands up into Hiro’s shirt as he squirmed, moving from the elder’s lap and getting onto the bed. Hiro, surprisingly, followed excitedly, getting on top of the smaller boy and continuing the feverous kissing. 

Tadashi moaned softly against the other’s lips, his fingers tightening in the thin fabric of the other’s shirt and tugging on it, “H-Hiro..” 

Hiro tangled his hair into the other’s hair, resting his elbows on either side of Tadashi’s head, pressing his crotch against the inner side of the boy’s thigh, rolling his hips against his constricting pants, “F-fuck.. Oh fuck-” 

Tadashi gasped, letting his legs fall open wider before peeking up at the college student, “S-swearing now?” 

Hiro paused for a second, giving Tadashi a small glare before taking the boy’s hips into his hands and slipping them down to his thighs, pinning them open and pressing his growing bulge against the other’s, earning a loud gasp from the other below him. 

Tadashi flicked his hips up, getting more friction and a low growl from Hiro. He tugged roughly at the boy’s hair, pressing his lips to the younger one’s jaw, slowly dragging the kissed down till he reached his collar bone. 

“H-Hiro--” Tadashi gasped, grabbing at the boy’s shoulders, “W-wait..”

Hiro automatically paused, pulling away from the small boy with wide eyes, “Did I hurt you? A-are you okay--”

“I’m fine, Hiro!” Tadashi insisted, a small laugh escaping his throat, “I’m just.. I’m worried. I like you, I just..”

“Hey,” Hiro spoke softly, leaning over Tadashi and taking his face into his hands, a smile spreading weakly across his face, “Don’t worry.. If you’re not ready, I won’t force you to do it.”

Tadashi went quiet, a smile settling on his face as he put his hand on top of Hiro’s, squeezing it softly, “... Thanks, Hiro.”

The college man nodded, leaning back as the younger boy sat up, slipping his legs under himself before he pressed his face into the other’s chest, wrapping his arms tightly around the other. Hiro froze, his arms shaking as he placed them around the other. He could feel his chest start to grow heavy, his thoughts starting to turn darker (what were you doing to him? how could you let it happen? just do it, you know you want to. He liked it, come on.) His arms tightened around the small Hamada boy, his hands clenching at the back of the loose shirt.

“Hiro?” Tadashi finally asked, breaking the silence as he looked up to Hiro.

Hiro’s eyes widened, looking down at the boy before his heart began to race, letting his hold slack, “..Y-yeah?”

Tadashi pressed his head into the crook of the other’s neck, closing his eyes, “Do you.. Like me?”  
Hiro became silent, knowing he couldn’t just tell Tadashi no. Not anymore, after what he’s done, what he’s been doing. He’s been pressuring the boy ever since that night. The night he leaned over Tadashi in the kitchen and pressed their lips together-- He’s just leading him on, leading him into something that should have never started. But can he lie to Tadashi anymore? 

Instead of answering, the elder nodded his head quickly, the small boy letting a squeal out as he wrapped his arms around Hiro’s neck and snuggled into his chest. Hiro’s arms fell to his sides as Tadashi hung onto him, a small hum to his voice.

“I like you too..” Tadashi said, tightening his arms.

Maybe, maybe he can just lie to Tadashi for a little longer.


	7. Too Hazy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He grinned, catching Tadashi in his arms and swinging him around. There was a flash, both boys looking over towards Cass whose smile was even brighter than her nephews. She pulled the camera from her face, squealing excitedly before joining the others in their embrace.
> 
> She smiled and kissed Tadashi’s cheek as he was set down, “Oh my high-school graduate, I’m so proud of you.” Again, she laid not one, but two more loving kisses on either of the boy’s cheeks, “So so soooo proud! You worked so hard, oh gosh I could hardly stay seated while I watched--”
> 
> “Thanks, Aunt Cass!” Tadashi interrupted, laughing as he released his face from her death grip, but held onto her hands tightly, “..Really. Thanks.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so hey! long time no see with this fic; and honestly, this was just a filler chapter to lead to more stuff;; sorry it took so long, i lost a little inspiration around the end of the school year so! but, heres this, there is a little bit of well-- not directly nsfw but edging on it  
> my friends henry and arden helped me wit this! thanks guys!!  
> also there is a lot of skipping in this chapter, because again, filler chapter! see ya next time, or on my other fic!

He couldn’t believe he was late. He had made everything possible so he wouldn’t be late, but Fred just had to insist on him having at least one drink. That one drink turned into another, and luckily, only half of a third before Hiro caught the time from his watch.

Running into the school, his head danced along with his feet as he tried to descend from the stairs that lead their way to the gym. Pressing through some very unimpressed and bored teenagers who were probably dragged here by their parents to see a younger or older sibling graduate--

“Tadashi Hamada.”

The name rang through Hiro’s ears, shuffling as he reached the slightly open gymnasium door. Tadashi was rushing up to the stage, a smile pressed to his face and his cheeks burning red. A small cheer was heard throughout the crowd, Aunt Cass most likely. He waved at her, the grin only growing as his teacher now stood in front of him, a smile edged on the old mans face before holding his diploma out.

Tadashi took the diploma into his hand, taking a moment to stare down at the paper in his hands. He squeezed it tightly before looking out along the crowd, raising his arm into the air and laughing. Clapping was shared among the people, echoing throughout the large gym as Tadashi hopped along the stage, his eyes practically shining. Hiro couldn’t help but feel.. Loving.

\--

Hiro paced outside the school, walking mindlessly around a tree as students piled out, cheering with their friends and family, throwing their caps to the wind and catching them once again.

“Hiro!” Tadashi called as he raced from the door, Aunt Cass right on his trail.

He grinned, catching Tadashi in his arms and swinging him around. There was a flash, both boys looking over towards Cass whose smile was even brighter than her nephews. She pulled the camera from her face, squealing excitedly before joining the others in their embrace.

She smiled and kissed Tadashi’s cheek as he was set down, “Oh my high-school graduate, I’m so proud of you.” Again, she laid not one, but two more loving kisses on either of the boy’s cheeks, “So so soooo proud! You worked so hard, oh gosh I could hardly stay seated while I watched--”

“Thanks, Aunt Cass!” Tadashi interrupted, laughing as he released his face from her death grip, but held onto her hands tightly, “..Really. Thanks.”

Cass’ smile softened, her eyes growing tired as she glanced from Tadashi to Hiro, “I should be going to get dinner ready, huh? Hot wings on me!” She stood, but only for a moment before engulfing Tadashi in another hug, “Last one..” As she pulled away, another photo was snapped, “Bonus last one.” With that, she was off towards her truck, waving at the two boys.

Hiro couldn’t help but laugh as Tadashi blinked his eyes in confusement, feeling his face before rubbing his eyes and huffing. He looked back at the other, both sharing a smile before Hiro allowed Tadashi back into his arms, rubbing his back and sighing.

“You looked really great up there.” Hiro finally spoke, causing Tadashi to peek from underneath his cap.

Tadashi smiled, “Why thank you,” He mused, tipping his cap, “I am pretty dashing, aren’t I?”

He smirked, crossing his arms, “Dashing? Maybe. Looking like a complete bonehead,” Hiro cocked an eyebrow, his grin becoming deadly, “Spot on.”

Tadashi pouted, worming his arms around Hiro’s neck and pressing onto his tip-toes, “Alright, I’m not gonna argue with you on that, only because you look nice in that suit you're wearing.”

Hiro blinked, looking down at himself to see that, yes, he was indeed wearing a suit. Did he really run in a damn suit? “Well, I had to look nice for your graduation.” He said, pressing his hands to the other’s hips

A smirk crept onto the younger boy’s face, pressing his palm to the back of Hiro’s neck, “Talking about graduation,” He hummed, closing his eyes, “Where’s my congratulatory kiss from you?”

Hiro’s face turned a soft shade of red, taking one of his hands and placing his thumb against Tadashi’s chin. He paused, looking over the boys face as he held his breath. It’s been on and off like this; this loving and close relationship. If this was a relationship, neither of the boys addressed it, or expressed it as such. They’ve stolen kissed in the background, held hands under tables, and pressed their bodies in what seemed like cuddling (but it was more Hiro hanging onto Tadashi while the boy had his arms and legs sprawled on whatever they fell onto).

Now, though, Tadashi was asking for a kiss. A kiss in public, and part of Hiro felt ready, but the other part was scared.

He gulped, letting his own eyes flutter shut before leaning forward, pressing their foreheads together and he could practically feel the brightness of Tadashi’s smile.

“Hey, Hamada!” A voice brought the boys apart, Tadashi looking around before he shrunk back into Hiro, “Haaaamada.”

“Ignore them.” Tadashi stated quickly, his eyebrows knitted together and hid hold on Hiro’s suit coat tight.

Hiro looked around, seemingly confused until he spotted a few boys above Tadashi’s age snickering. One of the boys, tall and blonde, wave innocently towards them, a crooked smile set on his lips. Hiro only glared, wrapping his arms around Tadashi and pulling him against his chest.

“Are they your friends?” Hiro deadpanned, giving the boy a small snarl. When Tadashi gave no answer Hiro scoffed, rolling his eyes, “Heeeey blondie.”

Tadashi quickly put his hands onto Hiro’s chest, grabbing at his shirt, “D-don’t--” But was cut off as Hiro stuffed the boys face closer to his him, holding Tadashi tightly and huffing rather loudly when the other man only gave him a side glance.

“Oh, not so big when you have a guy that's finally able to take you down, huh? How about yo--” Hiro was suddenly stopped short as Tadashi wiggled from him, pushing back and taking a deep breath.

Tadashi coughed a few times, covering his nose and glancing up at Hiro, “G-God, Hiro!” He wheezed, shaking his head, “You smell horrible! It’s so-- Putrid--”

Hiro stayed silent as he saw Tadashi sniff a couple more times, slowly, it started to dawn on him. He gulped, pulling at the already loose tie around his neck, “Hiro..”

Their gaze met, Tadashi now glaring at the other man, “Have you been..?”

\--

Hiro trudged up the sidewalk with Tadashi, pushing his motorcycle along side of them. He spared a glance at Tadashi, who still held his angry-pout. His eyebrows knotted together, arms crossed, hand clutching tightly on his cap (his old baseball hat having replacing it), and his gown slightly dragging at his sides.

“Tadashi..” Hiro started, “I’m not even drunk! Barely buzzed, if most..”

Tadashi didn’t respond, he just kept looking forward and twisted his fingers deeper into the fabric of his cap. Hiro cleared his throat, “Tadashi.. ‘Dashi, c’mon. I hate it when you’re all pouty, talk to meeee..”

“Why did you do it?” Tadashi asked, not even giving the other a second glance as they stopped near the Lucky Cat’s alley way.

Hiro froze, looking at the boy with a confused expression, “Do… What?” He blinked.

That got Tadashi to look at him, a fire in his eyes. Hiro jumped, of course happy to get his attention now but, it wasn’t the attention he had exactly hoped for. He gulped, now having to avoid his own gaze from the boy and shrugging.

“I had graduation tonight, and you decided to go out drink--” Tadashi held up a finger as Hiro was about to protest, “You drank about three drinks, that counts as ‘going out drinking’.”

Hiro sighed, pushing his bike past Tadashi and into the alley way, little feet pattering behind him, “I said I was sorry. I’m not drunk, so it shouldn’t count as drinking. I’m fully sober, and you made me push my bike for nothing.”

Tadashi had stopped in his tracks a few feet back, glaring at the ground now. Hiro paused, pressing his bike up to the side of the garage they had now come to share. He turned to the boy, worry washing over his features as he got closer to the other, touching his shoulder. Tadashi jumped at the contact, lifting his arm and smacking Hiro’s hand away.

“Just go out and drink!” Tadashi yelled, turning away from Hiro and out the alley way, “And find somewhere else to stash your bike for the night!”

Hiro stood there, blinking at where Tadashi had stood, “But.. I..” He gulped again, rubbing at the back of his neck nervously before turning to his bike and grabbing it by the handles. Maybe Fred was still out..

\--

“Mm.. Ddddaaashi..” Hiro called as he knocked on the boys window, a small whine escaping him, “Come open the wiiiinnndooow..”

There was a pause before small shifting of blankets, the creak of a bed and small pitter-patters of little feet across the floor. Hiro smiled weakly as Tadashi came up to the window, rubbing his eyes and yawning. He flicked it open, which Hiro took as an invite inside. Pulling open the window, the man somehow squeezed into the room without falling onto his face, but he wished he had, because seeing a small pissed off boy in front of him was more of a punch to the face.

Hiro swallowed a ball that gathered into his throat, “H-hey..”

Tadashi rolled his eyes, “I’ll get you a blanket and pillow,” He waved his hand weakly towards the other, walking back to his bed.

Hiro stared for a moment before getting up and following the other as quietly as he could, grabbing Tadashi’s shoulders and pushing him down onto the bed with a giggle. Tadashi squealed, trying to writhe out of Hiro’s hold but only managed to have the elder fall on top of him with a small thump.

“You’re so heavy..” Tadashi groaned, Hiro only letting up enough for him to roll on his back, “What’d you want?”

Hiro smiled weakly, reaching up and running his fingers through the smaller ones hair, “ ‘Dunno.. Just wanted to see you.”

Tadashi sighed, reaching his hand up and intertwining their fingers before pulling Hiro’s hand down to his chest, “You are so plastered, oh my god.”

A laugh rumbled from Hiro’s throat, leaning forward and hiding his face in the other’s neck and shuttering, “No, noooo..” He protested playfully, laying a small kiss to the crook of Tadashi’s neck, “ ‘M perfectly fine. Just a little sleepy.. But now that you’re in my arms, ‘m alright.”

“Hiro get off--” Tadashi wiggled again, letting go of Hiro’s hand and pushing on the older male’s shoulders.

Hiro pouted, pressing against the other’s pushing before falling to his elbows, facing Tadashi again and pressing their lips together.  

He continued the small kiss, softly moving his fingers to Tadashi’s hips, taking them into his hands. Hiro gently caressed his thumbs across the narrow bones, and Tadashi let out soft whimper against Hiro’s lips, not yet used to the movements that he was retrieving.

Slowly, Hiro massaged his hands up, lifting Tadashi’s shirt and exposing his abdomen. Tadashi’s body stiffened at first, moving his hands to grab at Hiro’s wrists in a feeble attempt to keep him at bay. To his surprise, Hiro responded immediately even in his drowsy state as he looked down at the boy, tilting his head in confusement.   
  
Tadashi stared up at Hiro, carefully letting go of the other’s wrists. He reached up as the older boy put his hands at Tadashi’s sides, taking Hiro’s face in his own hands and kissing him softly. Dragging his tongue along the college man’s bottom lip, he was granted access into him mouth with a small gasp.

Tadashi took the chance and drug his tongue against the roof of Hiro’s mouth before pushing closer, letting his tongue roam through the other’s mouth, getting a taste of him. Hiro squirmed, signaling Tadashi for a breathe, and the younger gave way and fell back against the bed, panting softly as he kept his gaze up at Hiro.

Gulping back a small ‘sorry’, Tadashi put his arms over his eyes to hide his embarrassment that was crawling over his cheeks. The inventor stared at Tadashi, still surprised, before he leaned over the other, stealing another kiss from him.

“You smell like beer and regret,” Tadashi mumbled against the other’s lips, his tone now becoming lighter, “Plus, I think I taste a faint strawberry.”

Hiro pulled back, his nose scrunched up at the boy’s grinning face, “.. There was strawberry cookies..”

“You took strawberry cookies. From a bar.” Tadashi deadpanned, looking straight into the college man’s face, and when he got a small nod of shame, he couldn’t help but laugh, “Oh my god, I’m going to tell Aunt Cass about this--”

Hiro covered Tadashi’s mouth, shaking his head, “Nnnnoo.. No no.. Aunt.. Can’t know..” He mumbled, a yawn fighting in his voice, “.. Ma.. d..”

Tadashi smiled, and seemed to look more relieved as he took the other’s head to his chest, running his fingers lazily through Hiro’s hair, “Shh, sleep is nice, y’know?”

Hiro sighed, closing his eyes, taking a hold of Tadashi's shirt as he curled up to the warmth of the other.

“I noticed something,” Tadashi mumbled into the air, getting a soft grunt in response, he continued, “You love to use my window, huh? You’ve done it a few times to get my attention, kind of like a Romeo and Juliet thing..”

Hiro started to bend from reality to darkness as the boy rambled on, his fingers kneading against his scalp in a soothing manner. He tried to stay away for Tadashi, but sleep fought him hard, “Hiro?” again, the other just gave a soft grunt, “We should sit on the roof sometime, since you can get up there already; I think..”

By then, a snore erupted from the older man, signaling Tadashi that he should shut up. He smiled at the sleeping male next to him, his fingers carefully lacing themselves into the small knots in Hiro’s hair and releasing them.

After a while, when he felt that Hiro was in a deep enough sleep, he took his hand away from the other’s head and laid back into the bed with a sigh. Tadashi stared at the other as sleepiness started to tug at his eyes lids. Softly, he pressed his lips to the other’s forehead, brushing his hair back before he finally shut his eyes.

\--

Tadashi woke up to a thud, quickly sitting up and looking around the room in distress. His eyes landed on Hiro who lay on the ground with a pained expression.

“What are you doing?” Tadashi asked groggily, rubbing the sleep from his eyes and whining, “It’s too early for this..”

“I know,” Hiro responded in a monotone voice, getting up and popping his back, “That’s why I was trying to be quiet but.. It didn’t work. I was just gonna use the bathroom and leave.”

Tadashi produced a pout on his lips playfully, grabbing at the blanket on him, “With no good bye kiss?”

Hiro froze for a moment, staring at the boy before sighing, “Your funeral. I have horrible morning breath.”

“I know.” Tadashi smiled as Hiro made his way over, sitting on the edge and giving a soft peck to the boy’s lips.

They held the small kiss for a few minutes before Aunt Cass was heard moving beneath them, calling up the stairs, “Tadashi! Breakfast will be done soon!”

Tadashi pulled back, a giggle escaping his mouth as he saw a nervous look pass onto Hiro’s face, “Go on, before Cass comes up.”

Hiro paused, looking at Tadashi with a worried look before standing up and going to the window, wincing slightly at the light before clicking it open and sitting on the edge. He waited again, looking back at Tadashi with those damn doe eyes--

“I didn’t.. Do anything dumb, did I?”

The boy blinked a few times, then got up from the bed and made his way to Hiro, “No, you idiot. I would have said something if you did..”

Tadashi took Hiro’s face into his hands, bringing him down for another kiss. The moment was cut short as they heard Cass start up the stairs. He quickly started to push the older boy out the window, his face heating up with embarrassment.

“Come meet me on the roof in a few days, we’ll have fun,” Tadashi said, smiling at Hiro, “I love you.”

Realization dawned on them both, but before Hiro could respond, Tadashi slammed the window shut and swung the curtains close, running back to his bed and tangling himself into the sheets.

That left Hiro slowly sliding down the side of the house, his head still in a daze of a hangover. He played the words over and over again as he walked down the street to his house, _I love you._

__

Once getting into his house, he softly shut the door behind him, his eyes looking into the dark room before him while he leaned into the wooden surface, allowing himself to slide onto the floor with a small thump. Hiro felt his face flush a dark red, forcing himself to hide it in his hands with a small sigh.

  
He peeked through his fingers, looking at his feet before whispering, “ _I love you too.._ ”


	8. A little more

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tadashi’s all but shot him out of his skin as he spoke, “We can watch the Avengers.”
> 
>  
> 
> Breathing in sharply, Hiro exhaled as he realized who the small man was before him, shaking his head, “You fuckin’ scared me..” He muttered, waving his hand dismissively at the option, “No way, me and you both have probably watched that movie a little more than too many.”
> 
>  
> 
> He got a strained smile from Tadashi before it fell again and he wandered towards the counter, grabbing at the bag that still held their food inside. Hiro jumped up, quickly joining the boy in large t-shirt and shorts-- Wow, he even wore dorky pajamas. This kid was too cute for Hiro, and he was going to lose it one of these days.
> 
>  
> 
> How hadn’t he noticed Tadashi’s dumb wardrobe before? All sweaters, pants just a bit too long so he can roll it up over his ankles-- and that terrible color in shoes. He was literally the abomination of fashion, but it worked so damn well for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello again! its been a long time since ive been here and ill be honest, for awhile i just lost inspiration on all my writing-- but i have been reading your comments! and i know i dont answer back, but i appreciate ALL OF THEM!! i really do, and ive been in a better mood lately and working harder to write, though be it this one is a little rusty.. and not beta'd this time, sadly  
> even then, i got it out and here it is! thank you for reading, and ill try to update more often! and ill try to respond to your comments.. i am still really shy, really! but thank you, i hope you enjoy!

It was never easy admitting that someone you loved or cared about was _**blatantly**_ ignoring you. Hiro, sadly, had to subdue to such fate as it had been two weeks since Tadashi and him had spoke those three _‘forbidden’_ words.

He wouldn’t have even noticed it if it weren’t for, after a few days, Hiro went to the cafe to talk to Tadashi about the roof plan, but when Tadashi came out, little apron wrapped around him with a few drinks in his hands; he spotted Hiro and set down the drinks before speeding off into the house without even more than a second glance.

Hiro, being nice as he could, excused it as nerves and let it go with just ordering a to-go cup of coffee with a treat and heading home. He had waited that night for hours for any kind of message from Tadashi, or a knock on the door, or maybe even a letter, but nothing showed. The college man finally settled into bed around 2 am.

It then went like this for days; Hiro would see Tadashi anywhere, and when the boy saw him he fled. His friends, when they spotted the 16-year-old, laughed and thought that maybe he just had a crush on Hiro and was too shy to speak up about it. Expect, he knew about the crush, and it was more than a crush by now, but they just didn’t know. No one knew, and it killed Hiro on the inside not to be able to complain about it.

He thought about telling them about a boy he liked, not naming him, and the ignoring problem. It could go at least two ways; they’d figure out it’s Tadashi, or they’ll nag him until he tells them who it is.

Truthfully, this was like hell. He couldn’t get Tadashi to pay him any attention, and it was dragging on his mood. That’s how he got here, in front of the cafe as it’s about to close. Slowly, he makes his way inside and rings the bell on the front counter.

“Sorry, we’re closing-- Oh, Hiro!” Cass came around from the door that lead to the kitchen, dusting her hands off on her apron, “What brings you over so late, dear?”

Hiro paused a second, playing with the sling on his bag, “Well.. I came to talk to Tadashi about something.”

Cass paused, a worried expression crossing her face as she started to untie her apron, “Sorry, sweetie,” She said in an understanding tone, “But Tadashi doesn’t want to talk to anyone right now. He finished dinner awhile ago and since let himself rot away in that garage of his.. He said not to let anyone bother him.. Sadly, including you.”

“Oh.” His tone was bland as his eyes traveled to the ground, looking at his dirty shoes, “Alright, I’ll catch him another time, then.”

“Bye sweetie, come back anytime!” Cass called out as Hiro left the store silently, turning down the street to his apartment complex.

He paused a moment, looking down the empty alley way that held Tadashi in the garage. Considering it, only for a moment, he dived down the darkened path and went to the first garage door. He set his back down, grabbing at the handle and tugging softly. It was locked, to Hiro’s dismay.

But that didn’t stop him. Hiro could see the light coming from the room as it glowed at the bottom of the garage door; so he leaned forward, pressing his ear against the metal door and listened.

“One more screw and you should be alright, buddy..” Came a muffled Tadashi’s tired and hoarse voice, as if he’d been yelling, or worse, crying. “There. Let’s trying this again, yeah? Yeah..”

Hiro waited as he heard Tadashi move, a couple stumbling steps. He couldn’t help but giggle at the thought of Tadashi tripping over himself, or his tools more likely. He was always so light on his feet, it was amazing he doesn’t fall as often as Hiro does. Tadashi was perfect, though. His smile, his hair, those dumb green braces.. His laugh was even better.

“Okay…” Tadashi spoke again, a little closer to the garage door and catching Hiro’s attention again, “..Ow?”

The sound of pain was questionable, and Hiro was more than definitely questioning it. There was a small noise-- Was something inflating? He waited, trying to hear more before a loud screech rang over the room, and shot Hiro right in the ear.

The college man stumbled back, arms flailing as he fell to the ground. He hissed in pain, covering his mouth as so the other couldn’t hear it. The screech had soon been stopped, Hiro guessed by Tadashi, and calmly slide back up to the door.

“Uuugh.. Not again.. Guess it’s time to go back to the drawing board..” Tadashi breathed in, “..I’m not giving up on you..” The lights flicked, catching Hiro’s attention as he nelt closer, “You’re gonna help a lot of people one day.”

It was silent then, and it continued for another 20 minutes. He could barely hear Tadashi scribbling or typing at his computer. It was probably going to last as just that until the other went to bed, or for the rest of the night. You never really knew with the younger boy.

Hiro sighed silently as he grabbed his bag again and stood up, taking a moment to stretch and pop his joints. He took one more final look at the garage door before parting his way back to his apartment.

Once he was home, he settled in for the night, laying himself on the couch with old take-out in his hand as he flipped through channels mindlessly until he finished his dinner and fixed himself a nice spot on the couch and dozed off.

He didn’t get much sleep, as he was awoke to a loud crashing sound-- Or what seemed like a crashing sound. It was just his lights all suddenly shutting off, along with his TV that he had forgotten to turn off before. There were a few loud groans coming from his neighbors, and he heard some guy yell and swear from upstairs.

‘Blackout?’ He thought as he got himself up, going to his window and opening the curtains.

Hiro was welcomed with darkness, and a few flashlights in the distance. The whole block seemed to have gone without light, which puzzled him. This hasn’t happened since he was using something high-voltage.. Tadashi.

His mind quickly went to the blinking lights that he noted from early that night. He jumped over his small coffee table, slipping on his slippers and charging to the door. He swung it open, but had been stopped. There stood Aunt Cass, mochi in one hand as she held up the other, a surprised look on her face.

“C-Cass?” Hiro asked, his eyebrows knotted as he looked over the tired woman, still in her pajama shorts and t-shirt.

She gave him a tired grin, lowering her hand to wrap it around Mochi, “Ah-- I was just checking if you’re okay! Our power went out, and then so did other peoples along the street so I thought I’d check on you.”

Hiro nodded slowly, shuffling back, “Come in?”

Cass smiled, thanking him as she stepped into the dark house. Hiro peeked out, looking both ways as to try to find the younger boy, “Uh.. Where’s Tadashi?”

The woman sat herself on Hiro’s couch, sighing, “I tried to get him to come out to come check on you, but all he did was mumble that he was busy, but to tell you he said hello.” She finished the sentence with a small smile on her face.

“Alright..” Hiro said, an almost defeated tone in his voice as he sank down next to Cass, ”Well.. Tell him I said hey back, and that we need to hang out soon.”

“Of course..” Cass responded slowly, seemingly thinking of something. Hiro waited before she just smiled again, “Hiro.. I need to thank you.”

“Thank me? But I--”

“You’ve been a wonderful friend to Tadashi. After he moved here, and since he had graduated a bit early from highschool..” She paused, moving her hands about; but Hiro nodded, understanding what she meant, “He’s only really had you to get along so well. He even admired you from afar.. When he saw your presentation at the university-- He was astonished. For awhile, I thought he even developed a little crush on you..”

Hiro had leaned in now, grabbing the hem of his shirt helplessly as she continued on, “But that day you first talked to him-- In a manner of not just simple greeting. It really got  to him. He was more than ecstatic.”

She paused, causing Hiro to wriggle in his spot as if to beg her to continue, “Thank you, Hiro. But, I’m a tired woman who more than needs her beauty sleep.”

Hiro chuckled now, his being filled with joy, “Alright, I won’t keep you..”

He watched her stand, but as she reached the door, Cass paused, “Hey.. Hiro? I’ll be gone for a few or so days, for this convention that would like my food served. Since Tadashi’s getting into so much work, he forgets to do things.. Could you keep an eye on him?”

Hiro stood up, walking to the door and holding it open for Aunt Cass, “I would love to.”

\---

The man stood in front of the cafe, it was around 6 by now and Cass had parted an hour ago. He hadn’t left school since then, but he stopped and got food for them. Two ham sandwiches with potato chips and two bottles of coke. Hiro paused, holding the key in one hand, trying to balance the food in the bag so the sandwiches wouldn’t get ruined.

The sign on the door said ‘We’ll be back in four days! You may still call and make delivery orders on a later date!’. In hindsight, Hiro thought Cass was too nice for her good, but it warmed his heart to see such a gracious woman.

He stuck the key into the door, rattling it open before stepping inside, locking it once he was in the cafe. It was a little dark, aside from the light outside shining into the room. Settling the food on the table, the large blob that was only to be recognized as Mochi came toppling down the steps; cat door, right. Hiro smiled, kneeling to pet the cat that was pleading for attention, and then waited a few seconds, seeing if Tadashi would appear after the feline to join him downstairs, but he didn’t.

The elder sighed, patting the cat’s head before standing once again. He made his way towards the hallway that lead back to the garage side door. The constricting hall made his chest tighten as he edged down to the fated door.

Pausing, he held his hand up at the door, giving a simple knock, “Hey, Tadashi, it’s Hiro.. “

There was no answer, only silence in return. Hiro had honestly expected it. He rubbed his arm nervously, knocking again, “I’m gonna be watching you while your aunt’s away..”

“What?” Tadashi voice finally rang through the heavy door, and with following footsteps and the sound of a lock being free’d, the young boy was standing in front of Hiro again, “Aunt Cass is gone?”

Hiro blinked at the question, seemingly confused, “Well.. She went to this-- Catering thing I think.. She didn’t tell you?”

Tadashi was silent as Hiro was second before, scratching at his messy hair, “I mean.. She might have mentioned it. I don’t really remember.”

Hiro stayed quiet, staring at Tadashi. He hardly looked like himself, his hair was disheveled, his clothes a mess-- even his shirt had some stains on it from oil to food. He questioned if the kid has yet to take a shower since he last saw him.

The eldest man cleared his throat, hastily grabbing the younger boy and yanking him off the ground and over his shoulder; accompanied with the usual whining and thrashing that a teenager would do-- Did Tadashi get bigger since two weeks ago? Pushing the thought from his head, Hiro shut the door; just barely as he tried to keep the wriggling child in his arms from escaping his tender-but-not-really hold.

Finally getting the door shut, Hiro all but ran down the small hallway into the dimly-lit cafe. The setting sun giving off less light than it had before, causing him to stumble a big with a still fidgeting Tadashi against his shoulder.

“Tadashi!” Hiro spoke up, frantically as his hip crashed into the counter, “Stop wiggling! You smell awful and need a shower-- And something to eat!”

All whining and fighting stopped then, causing the man to look up at the boy and hope to god he didn’t hit his head on the wall-- But no, Tadashi just laid there now, eyes cast downward as he breathed heavily from his rather brash movements. This didn’t stop Hiro; he continued to gather the food, call out for Mochi, and head back up the stairs with the boy still in tow.

  
If anything now, it was harder to get Tadashi off his shoulder when they got up to his room. He finally rolled onto the bed after Hiro practically did a somersault over said bed, making only a soft ‘ow’ as his feet hit headboard with a rather loud thwack.

Hiro breathed heavily, rubbing at his shoulder, “Good; now take a shower and I’ll set up a movie and we’ll eat.”

He got nothing in return, which was slightly expected. Just rolling his eyes, he left the room and closed the door shut with somewhat menacing force, as a mother would do. He waited, listening through the door, and he heard Tadashi move from bed and when the click of the bathroom door shutting rang through his ears he fist pumped into the air, heading downstairs with a small leap in his step.

It’ll just take him, and they have four days to make it happen. Four days and it’ll be alright, and they’ll be how they were-- Slightly confused, but happy none the less. They’ll be able to look at each other again-- **Deadpool movie? Man that’s old** \-- They’ll probably be able to hold each other’s hands a little-- **Who knew bambi existed anymore** … And further most, he can kiss him.

… _Kiss_ Tadashi.

Hiro’s face lit up brightly as the thought ran through his mind not once, but twice in the same three seconds that it originated from. He covered his mouth for a moment, letting out a muffled scream and he curled himself up into a ball, pressing his forehead against the cold wood floor. He kept telling himself to keep cool.. It’s okay, you’ve done it before. You’ve thought about it before.. It’s okay, keep cool…

Tadashi’s all but shot him out of his skin as he spoke, “We can watch the Avengers.”

Breathing in sharply, Hiro exhaled as he realized who the small man was before him, shaking his head, “You fuckin’ scared me..” He muttered, waving his hand dismissively at the option, “No way, me and you both have probably watched that movie a little more than too many.”

He got a strained smile from Tadashi before it fell again and he wandered towards the counter, grabbing at the bag that still held their food inside. Hiro jumped up, quickly joining the boy in large t-shirt and shorts-- Wow, he even wore dorky pajamas. This kid was too cute for Hiro, and he was going to lose it one of these days.

How hadn’t he noticed Tadashi’s dumb wardrobe before? All sweaters, pants just a bit too long so he can roll it up over his ankles-- and that terrible color in shoes. He was literally the abomination of fashion, but it _worked so damn well_ for him.

Tadashi trotted by the older boy, unfazed by his rampage thoughts that blared only in his mind. Hiro eyed the wet hair on the boys head, still hardly dry from the towel. It dripped down his back, making the shirt wet and his shoulder blades poking out in the back just a bit. When the boy sat down, his eyes traced the side of his shoulder that was left somewhat seen, and slowly the curve of Tadashi’s neck.. His jawline was rather bigger than a usual boy his age, but it just made his long face so angularity perfect.

A small glimmer is what caught Hiro’s eyes, just sitting on the bottom of Tadashi’s earlobe was a black… Earring. Tadashi fucking Hamada had an earring. On his right ear. How had the world not yet exploded from the pure thought of Tadashi rebelling into some sort of bad-but-not-really-bad phase?

Hiro made his way quietly to behind the chair that Tadashi resided in, leaning against the back softly as to not disturb the younger boy. He peered deeply at his ear, eyebrows knotted and fingers digging into the fabric on the chair, “...You got your ear pierced?”

Tadashi, with a mouth full of food, quickly slammed a hand over his ear and whipped his head around to Hiro with wide eyes, blinking in surprise, “Welf-- I-- mmph..” He waited a moment, chewing and swallowing before taking a breath and beginning again, “Uh-- Yes..?”

Hiro kept his eyes locked with Tadashi’s, unblinking as he studied his chocolate brown eyes for any sign of mischief and recklessness trying to burst from that innocent body, but as expected, he got nothing and just stared into the small shine that still remained in Tadashi’s stare. Sighing, he leaned forward enough to place his chin on the young inventors forearm.

“Are you disappointed that I’m not a reckless teenager?” There was a small tone of playfulness in Tadashi’s voice as he spoke, “Of course I got this without aunt Cass’ permission; or more-so she doesn’t know I have it yet, but I will not one day ride in on a large monster truck and take you off into the outskirts of San Fransokyo.”

Hiro watched as the boy talked, having dropped his arm in the process and his head landing on the other’s shoulder now, “That’s too bad, it would have been a dream come true then,” He sighed again, more dramatically than before, “I guess I’ll still be dreaming..”

Tadashi hummed in response, having since put more food in his mouth than talk; Hiro took the hint and removed himself from the boy’s space, finding a stool to sit at as he ate his own dinner.

The night was fine, after supper it was  lame movie time. They watched a few spider-man films, and even though Hiro would have liked to have been closer than the small knee touches when one or the other moved to change movies or go to the bathroom, it was relaxing to just sit there and enjoy their silence with one another.

As the hours edged on, Hiro still knew the matter of bed-time. It was around 11 when he paused the movie, a sound of distress from Tadashi and Mochi who sat limp in the younger boy’s lap. The oldest had to chuckle at that, but waved his hand about as he got up and turned off the TV.

“Time for bed, Cass rules.” Hiro practically sang, removing the movie from the DVD played and putting it in it’s case, “And no one wants Cass on their ass do they?”

Tadashi sighed, holding Mochi to his chest as he got up-- Hiro still didn’t understand how such a small person could carry such a large weight, “Alright.. But-- I was thinking..”

Hiro held a hand up before pointing at him, “I know what you’re going to ask, and it’s a no. You’re going to bed, and getting 8 hours, pronto-- 10 if you can.”

“I’ll sleep like a reasonable person, thank you.” Tadashi set Mochi down, holding his hands up in defeat as he started to head up the stairs.

Hiro paused a moment, “Uhm, night! I’m going back home.” He waited for Tadashi’s response, but the slam of his door said enough.

This boy was going to be the death of him.

\---

Hiro returned the next day, at 6 once again, but this time he brought pancakes in two boxes; to him, it was seen as a small treat for going to bed on time yesterday. Breakfast for dinner was always a good thing, right? It was for him when he was growing up.

He fumbled with the cafe keys some, unlocking the door with more struggle than he needed before getting it to sprang open. The bell was ringing loud over head from the force, causing that cat that had been hiding beside the counter to spring from it’s spot and up the stairs. Hiro laughed, closing the door behind him as he walked deeper into the soft lit store.

For some reason, the cafe seemed more lively than yesterday. When Hiro had stepped in, he could already smell something coming from the kitchen. It was.. Cookies. After placing the food on the counter, he went back towards the kitchen to find Tadashi cleaning dishes in an apron.

Hiro snorted, covering his mouth to keep himself from alerting the small boy, but it was too late. Tadashi swirled around, his hands up in the air as bubbles slowly dripped their way down his arms. The college student stirred for a second before bursting into laughter at the sight of the other.

Tadashi, looking at Hiro with a some what smirk, then put hands on his hips, disregarding the wet mess on them as he tilt his head to the side, “What?” He asked, seeming all too knowing of what the answer was already, “Is it the cat butt on my apron or the flour that somehow got into my hair?”

“Cat butt,” Hiro smiled, walking closer to Tadashi, “But, the flour really adds to your look.”

He reached past the young inventor, cupping some water in his hand before dumping it atop of Tadashi’s head. He heard a gasp come from him, and saw the shake of Tadashi’s shoulders as he shivered.

“T-Thanks.” Tadashi said, his exhale shaky before shaking his head around like a dog, “Really, I couldn’t have just taken a shower!”

“You took one yesterday!” Hiro fought back, blocking his face from the now gloppy-- dirtier? Who knows, but it wasn’t water anymore in Hiro’s book.

He heard a laugh come from the small man, before silence again. Hiro peeked from his arm barricade to see Tadashi had gone back to washing dishes, a smile now planted on his lips. He couldn’t help but smile himself, poking at the boy’s side.

“Hey!” Tadashi squealed, wiggling away from the prodding finger, “I have water and I’m not afraid to use it!”

Hiro raised his arms into the air, backing off from the other as he smiled, “Sorry, sorry.. Won’t happen again, sir.”

Tadashi smiled, shutting off the faucet and quickly rubbing his hands on his apron, “Good, but you still need to move, my cookies are almost done.”

“Wha-” Hiro was cut off by a loud buzzing sound, making him jump up in fear and stumble towards the door of the kitchen.

He hung onto the frame tightly as he watched Tadashi slip on oven mitts and slightly grimace at the heat when he opened the oven, taking out a plate of freshly-made chocolate chip cookies and set them on the cooling rack.

Hiro felt him relax, smiling at the other. Tadashi matched his smile, throwing the mittens onto the counter before trying to take of the tied apron.

The young inventor was struggling of course-- How he even got it on alone is a mystery to Hiro. Still, he walked towards Tadashi cautiously, earning himself an eye roll before he grabbed onto the tight knot and releasing the other from it’s restricting hold.

“So much better.” Tadashi muttered to himself, tossing the kitchenware onto the pile of other cat butt aprons.

Hiro observed them, only for a moment before smiling and ruffling the boy’s hair, “I’ve never seen you in one of those aprons-- Why do you choose to wear the boring ones?”

His hand was slapped away as Tadashi answered, “Because those are for beginners,“ He crouched, grabbing a plate from the open cabinet and returning to the cooling cookies, “Aunt Cass wants to see if her newbies will take the small embarrassment, or the little giggles before working here, because.. You know, when you work at the lucky cat, a lot of embarrassing things happen here.”

Looking back at the aprons, Hiro visibly shivered. He had once would have loved to work at the cafe for a side job, but around second year of college, he hardly had anytime to even stop in to the cafe. That would not have been a significant way to work.

The elder’s attention was drawn back to the smaller male in front of him, holding the cookies that were now placed neatly on a place, right in his face, “Taste them. It’s been a couple months since I’ve baked something.”

Hiro was cautious again, scared to see if Tadashi was as good as his aunt. He took a semi-small cookie, taking a careful bite into it and chewed slowly. He was certainly amazed when it indeed tasted exactly like Cass’ cookies, and dare he say it, better than hers.

Tadashi all but gleamed at his reaction, eyes clearly shining for a moment. He looked like when he first met Hiro. His green braces shown proudly once more, but sadly no hat to shade half his face. Hiro could live with that.

“They’re great!” Hiro finally announced, finishing off the first cookie before grabbing another, “Cass teach you?”

“The one and only,” Tadashi replied with pride as he held the plate next to his hip now, “Wanna head upstairs? I think there's some food in the fridge..”

Hiro all but jumped into the air, stuffing the cookie into his mouth and waving his hand for Tadashi to follow. He led the small boy back into the cafe and opened one of the boxes that was set on the counter, containing two rather large pancakes, butter on top of the first one, and a small syrup holding next to it. Steam filtered off of it as it still held it’s collective freshness. Was that a thing? It is now, and Hiro has got it.

He shut the box again as he heard Tadashi give a small giggle, handing it quickly to the boy, “Pretty good, huh?”

“Amazing,” Tadashi retorted, laying the box onto the plate, “Well.. Since you have food down here, lets sit in the booth-- The one that faces outside. The suns pretty.”

Hiro blinked, but quickly nodded as he held his own box, following Tadashi to the booth and sitting across from him. The youngest settled the cookies between them, and thus begun the slightly silent dinner.

It was as the night before, they just glanced at each other in the calm quietness of the cafe, looking back out towards the sun as it dipped lower. Mochi had joined them some time ago, stealing one of Tadashi’s cookies to Hiro’s small dismay. He tried swatting it out of the cats death hold, but instead got nails swatted back at him.

How he allowed the cat to snuggle to his side without wanting to toss him, the world may never know.

It was getting dark and Hiro had long since finished his dinner, Tadashi still having half of one of his pancakes left. He whined at Tadashi when the boy left to sit on the small booths light, so they weren’t left in complete darkness.

“You don’t like the dark?” Hiro asked as Tadashi returned back into his seat.

Tadashi cut off some of his pancake, taking a bite and looking back out the window before he answered, “I do, but I think it’s better this way when looking at sunsets. Then the moon comes out, and it’s much prettier.”

Hiro smiled, though he picked at his teeth some, “That’s kinda cute, I suppose. Stars are nice.”

“Stars are adorable, excuse you.” Tadashi smirked, digging into the rest of his food as the silence hung on.

Hiro just watched the other now, eating his food, careful not to spill on his newly washed clothes, eyes tracing the brand new night sky. He leans to the left some a lot, probably to steady himself from leaning forward so much.

“Do you like watching the stars?” Tadashi asked, catching Hiro off guard but easily catching his eye sight.

Hiro stared at the other, shrugging his shoulders softly, “Well.. I used to. My parents would like to have late night picnics sometimes..”

A smile tugged at Tadashi’s lips as he finally closed the box, “Mine too.. Aunt Cass did it with me when I first moved in, to get me situated, but the cafe soon grew more popular.”

Hiro reached across the table then, ruffling Tadashi’s hair as he smiled, “Well, now you have me to watch them with you, how does that sound?”

“Disastrous,” Tadashi laughed, pushing at Hiro’s hand, “But fun nonetheless.”

Hiro smiled, now careful threading his fingers through Tadashi’s short black hair, “..We could have gone up to the roof, if you wanted to.”

Tadashi lifted his hand, softly wrapping his fingers around Hiro’s hand and bringing them from his head, “... Not yet.” He whispered, pressing his forehead into the palm of Hiro’s hand and sighing.

They stayed like that for a few minutes before Hiro carefully moved his hand along Tadashi’s cheek, thumb making soft circles against the boy’s skin as the silence slowly sunk in again. It hadn’t taken long for the other to start dozing off, his head falling forward into the elder’s warmer touch.

Hiro exhaled slowly, having hardly noticed he was holding his breath. He nudged Mochi from his spot slowly, making his way out of his side of the booth to Tadashi’s, gathering the smaller man into his arms.

Tadashi was a bit heavier than Hiro had remembered from yesterday, but considering he was angry enough to just toss the boy about, he had cared less about what he did or how much he carried. Now, he was being careful as he slowly made his way back into Tadashi’s house, arms wrapped tightly around the tiny form that just snuggled closer into the warm of Hiro’s chest.

Mochi was dancing around at his feet, meowing for attention as he bobbed in past Hiro and towards the catch. Reluctantly, he had ended up following the feline and instead of making up another set of stairs, he laid Tadashi onto the couch.

The younger boy whined at the loss of contact, flipping onto his side to face that couch so he could press into something. Hiro fought the feeling back and forth, whether he should leave or not and just let Tadashi sleep alone again’ but desire won over again with the older man and he laid himself next to Tadashi, arms careful wrapping themselves back around the small Hamada.

He took a deep breath in, pressing his face into the back of Tadashi’s neck as he got himself comfortable; entwining their legs and letting their bodies meld together. It was a lot less stressful knowing that Cass wouldn’t come barging in on them cuddling in the middle of the night, and Hiro found himself relaxing into the other’s warmth.

_Two days down, two more to go._


End file.
